


Trouble With Demons

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Trouble [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gangbang, Gen, HxHBB17, Hxhbb2017, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vampire!Zoldycks, but some plot, incubus!hisoka, vampire!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: A feud is going on between the Phantom Troupe and the Zoldycks, both are very powerful vampire clans, however a truce is called when a string of vampires are murdered in nuetral territory. Silva proposes for their territories to be split in confidence among each other, though for the deal to go through Silva demands that Chrollo and his two strongest (Hisoka, Feitan) stay in the Zoldyck manor to see if they are worthy to even forge an alliance. Though, Chrollo retains the right to come into personal contact with anyone in his clan.Chrollo never was good at sharing so he has Hisoka an incubus he's summoned to make advances towards Silva to make him become liable to suggestions (not that Hisoka needs to be ordered but carries his own agenda), however it seems Silva has other plans by trying his best to woo the aloof spider leader as well as his red headed underling. Feitan is just watching from a distance making sure Chrollo's goals of conquest are being met.Or the self indulgent fic of writing drama/comedy between monsters and pwp





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the big bang ~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and I want to thank the artist in advance that chose this fic! I hope you enjoy it! -u-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you are underage do not read this fic.

Wasn't unusual to hear a vampire dying in friendly or enemy territory but the mystery surrounding the death of vampires with no identifying mark of ownership to any clan was one that couldn't be ignored. It wasn't the only case of this happening, over the course of a year two vampires every month had been killed, no mark (or missing a body part to signify ownership), no form of identification on the body, and no trace. That didn't mean some vampires didn't recognized what was left of these carcasses as allies, though most were underlings.

Tensions were running high among different clans mostly between two very influential family of Zoldycks and the notorious Phantom Troupe. Silva was becoming more and more irritated by these murders, some being butlers in charge of outside territory business. Whispers were going around about how the Zoldyck family was losing it's grip on their empire, and Silva was not going to stand for that. He thought that in despite of Chrollo being an arrogant brat; a new blood having gained so much ground in his young years... Silva decided maybe a solution to their problems could be resolved by a merge. It was a risky move, but he had heard a member of the troupe had been replaced do to these murders. Thinking more to himself, just what problems could a young leader possibly pose?

\-----

In his forming years Chrollo had always dreamed of filling a mansion, or at least some kind of large building with his various copies of books. If he could spend an eternity reading every piece of literature the world had to offer he would die a happy vampire, especially now that he had the time. A new collection of books were wrapped tightly but carefully in a backpack being carried by the various bats making up his form. He always enjoyed nights out like this the air wasn't hot or cold, and the moon shined brightly behind thin clouds.

A hand formed out of the swarm of bats holding onto the book bag while his feet gently touched down on the balcony rail to the large house he currently called home. It seemed his arrival was anticipated with how the doors were opened. Chrollo placed the bag on the corner table inside looking up to the inhabitant who so kindly left the entry open for him. 

Two incubus were sat opposite of each other a perfect mirror considering both shared the same face, "Playing chess with yourself again?" Chrollo asked.

One of them lifted a finger while the other talked, "I just get so bored when no one is around to play with. So why not play with myself?" He giggled a little at his own innuendo. Hisoka was never the type to be subtle and it showed in the way he dressed and presented himself. He had a form fitting top that had no sleeves, though in Chrollo's opinion it was just a piece of cloth that only connected under Hisoka's tail and held up by the bow on the back of his neck, it did keep Hisoka's back bare keeping his ridges from being rubbed and caught on fabric something the demon hated when Chrollo would request him to wear more. The only other article of clothing Hisoka had on was the intricately woven loin cloth the demon seemed to enjoy so much, "May I take your coat, Master?" The use of that title immediately made Chrollo suspicious, but he nodded. A clone of Hisoka came up behind him gripping the shoulders of his coat gently coaxing it off.

"Is there something you wish for, Hisoka?" Was the incubus hungry again? Or more likely he knew something Chrollo didn't.

The clone chuckled, and wrapped it's arms around Chrollo's shoulders while the real Hisoka spoke, "I only want to please my master, after all you're so kind to me~" So it was something important. The clone started kissing at his neck gently, and Chrollo had to remain vigilant.

"And just how would you please me, Hisoka?" Grinning Hisoka stood, the sound of soft clicking on the tile from talons as he made his way to Chrollo, despite a being meant to follow orders Hisoka had an intimidating height over him. A sharp black claw gently lifted his chin to look up into piercing golden eyes, but Chrollo spoke before he began, "Or better yet did something come in the mail today? Something that interested you?" The claw faltering proved him right. The incubus clone behind Chrollo placed their hands over Chrollo's hips.

Tsking Hisoka unzipped the front of Chrollo's top, "Just a little message from a vampire leader." 

"What leader?" Chrollo stopped the hand from going farther, ignoring the sweet smell he knew Hisoka was emitting to make him more pliable, "Usually you couldn't care less about these types of affairs."

Tail twitching in agitation Hisoka waved his hand creating a double of the butler that visited the house, and another copy of himself one that looked human before reenacting the scene.

The butler knocked on a door that wasn't there while the clone pretended to open it, "Can I help you?" Copy looked them up and down with interest.

The butler held out an envelope, "I have a letter for Chrollo Lucilfer from Silva Zoldyck." Chrollo had to give the butlers credit for professionalism.

The clone got the envelope before giving the butler a sly grin and cocked its hip. Hisoka giggled to himself before whispering in Chrollo's ear, "The next scene is rated R." 

Unsurprising... Chrollo pulled away from Hisoka, "I suppose I won't have to feed you tonight. Where's the letter?" He ignored the pout Hisoka had on his face, but didn't bother to zip up his top.

"No fun..." Reaching into his own top Hisoka pulled out the real envelope before handing it to Chrollo, "I was good and stayed human looking, can't I come with?" 

It wasn't hard to realize Hisoka had broken the wax seal and had already read what was inside. Giving a quick read over it seemed Silva was more irritated about the murders than he was, he read the sentence that must have intrigued Hisoka, "'You may be accompanied by two members of your troupe.'" Looking up Hisoka who had his hands clasped together giving him his version of puppy dog eyes.

"Please, pick me. You know I'm the best for infiltration and information grabbing~" If Hisoka wanted to go so badly that only meant he wanted to cause some kind of mischief.

Chrollo placed the letter in the middle of Hisoka's chess game, "You know the Zoldycks don't allow demons on their estate." 

"Of course, but I can act like a vampire, I'll even look like one too!" The demon wasn't above dropping to his knees to emphasize how badly he wanted to go.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" More than likely what he'll hear will be a lie.

"Are you kidding? The Zoldycks are powerful, rich, and gorgeous~" Chrollo saw the blush forming on Hisoka's cheeks and his tail curling behind him in arousal, "Who wouldn't want to see that up close?" The incubus did have a bad habit of lusting after anything that could put him in the grave, "It's so hard finding any kind of picture of them, but oh~ The description~ A very robust beefcake, a dainty but no doubt powerful aristocratic queen, and their eldest son~" Hisoka was almost drooling, "Do you think he'd be as strong as the both of them?" No doubt if Chrollo looked down he'd see a tent in the loin cloth...

"That's if I agree to the truce." With that sentence alone he smirked with how quickly Hisoka seemed to deflate. 

Hisoka scrambled to his feet when Chrollo turned to leave to his room, "Wait, you did say you wanted these killings to stop. The added force of the Zoldycks could end it, right?" 

He was aware Hisoka was only trying to convince him for his own selfish gain, but damn was he curious how this would play out, "I see your point, but you are gonna have to prove you can keep up a human appearance." 

Hisoka's tail twitched in excited challenge, "Do you doubt me?" Raising a hand he snapped his fingers. Scales were replaced by skin, though it seemed not everything could be hidden with how tattoos found their way on his skin. Instead of ridges and scales on his shoulders Hisoka had a line of black card suits wrapping around his biceps, the talons became normal feet with card suits wrapped around his ankles, same for his neck, however a spade and a heart on hands hid the claws, "What do you think?" Chrollo looked up to his face to see that the small scales under the incubi's eyes became tiny teardrops and stars, his gazelle like horns were hidden but Chrollo wasn't sure by what. Hisoka gave a slow turn, showing off the line of hearts that replaced his spines ending in a spade at the bottom. and untied the cloth behind his neck, before showing off the spade with a small spider in it's center on his lower belly. 

"Go sit on the bed, we'll need to see if you can keep this up." The speed that the incubus made it down the hall, down the stairs and into the bedroom was almost comical, smiling a little too himself it was refreshing how Hisoka was always excited about something or another, it was such a change to how his life was before the incubus. When he made it to the room Hisoka had already pulled off his loin cloth and untied the bottom strap on his top practically bouncing on the bed with eagerness, "Are you ready?" He spoke deep since he knew the incubus long enough to know what could make him lose composure. Hisoka was weak to a demanding presence.

It seemed to work with how Hisoka drew in a shaky breath, "Always, Master~" A blush was already forming on his cheeks, but waited for Chrollo to make a move. There was no disappointment when Chrollo sauntered up to the bed between Hisoka's legs.

"Spread them wider." Thighs parted for Chrollo who reached up to the zipper on his top before slowly pulling it down, "Tell me, Hisoka, just how would you react if I bent you over that corner table over there and use you how I want?" Hisoka was someone who enjoyed power dynamics, a small moan made it's way into the air as the demon's eyes glanced to the table in question.

"P-please, you never top me... This isn't fair..." Tattoos still held out on his skin, though. Hisoka reached forward to touch but a quick strong hand pushed him back against the bed.

"I didn't say you could move." Chrollo pressed a knee onto the bed between twitching thighs making sure it was rubbing against Hisoka's bare cock, "Make a copy." A full incubus Hisoka materialized beside him, but didn't dare to look knowing it mirrored Hisoka's own needy expression practically pained keeping up appearance, "Make it finger you." A whine came from the both of them, but Chrollo silenced them by gripping the real Hisoka's dick and gave a light firm squeeze, "You're doing good so far, if you pass this I'll let you go." He stood aside to make room for the clone.

"B-boss..." Hisoka didn't bother stretching himself in a way that something other than a cubi couldn't handle, fitting three fingers easily in one go with no lubricant.

"Appearances also mean sex, Hisoka. Start with one finger." He couldn't fault him, but the trembling thighs were tell tale signs that Hisoka was nearing a limit. It wouldn't do if they couldn't push that limit, "You may add another." No wasted time to follow that order.

Hands gripped the sheets to keep the incubus grounded, "Y-you're enjoy-hah~ enjoying this more than me..." 

Chrollo pulled his shirt off before toeing off his shoes, "No shame in enjoying a test." Chrollo patiently took off his pants before he rested on Hisoka's chest, "Be good, and open your mouth." No shame, an eager mouth waited impatiently for Chrollo to indulge him, "On second thought, keep your lips closed, and add a finger into yourself." He saw hands reach up to grip his hips only for Hisoka to remember that he can't touch. Not yet at least. Pressing the head of his erection to Hisoka's closed mouth he rubbed it along his lips painting them in the precum that was leaking, "I'm sure you know how much I enjoy seeing your face painted. Stroke me until I cum on your face." Hisoka was eager to please reaching up to stroke Chrollo using his thumb to rub the sensitive spot Chrollo had just underneath the tip. Moaning softly Chrollo ran a hand through Hisoka's hair wondering if he touched the spots where Hisoka's horns used to be he would find it just as pleasurable, "You seem so quiet now, you must really want to go to the Zoldyck estate." 

A desperate moan, "C-Chrollo.. I-" He was shushed by a finger to his lips. 

Shifting lower on Hisoka's body he brought Hisoka's hand to wrap around the both of them, "Have your copy fuck you." 

Watching Hisoka's face intent he loved seeing the surprised look soon replaced by near relief as if Hisoka was finally getting what he wanted out of this, "Please, please..." The hand around them stroked quick and fast, but Chrollo stopped him.

"This won't be over so soon." He gave a soft kiss to the corner of Hisoka's panting lips, "Make your clone stretch you more." The look of dazed realization was so satisfying to Chrollo that he almost broke his own composure. 

"Do I have to b-bah! Bother, oh~ stretching?" Hisoka bit the knuckle on one hand smearing the precum that was on his lips, "A-aren't I pleasing you... hn... enough?" He was trying so hard to stay human, to keep his tattoos from materializing into his real features. 

"Alright, but you're going to move." Hisoka looked confused but became disappointed when the clone had to pull out, Chrollo laid down on the bed pulling Hisoka down both of his legs on either side of Chrollo's hips his disappointment turned into excitement again when Chrollo ordered him to lower himself.

With both the copy and Chrollo inside of him he brought an arm up to his face to hide his heavy blush, "I-I can't..." He couldn't look at Chrollo's face anymore or he'd lose and would never have the chance to seduce the Zoldycks... "P-please..." His thighs trembled over Chrollo's, it was all so much!

"It's almost over, move your hips." A cold hand placed itself on Hisoka's own cool skin, rubbing encouragingly, Hisoka lifted his hips feeling both his master's and his clone's cock rub inside of him, even if Chrollo's dick wasn't as big as his, his clone's girth made the vampire's cock rub against the bundle of nerves inside of him. Despite his shaky movements he moved his hips up on both of them coming down experimentally he let out a low moan. Every time he would come down he would be stimulated. His master was evil! "Keep moving you're doing so well." Chrollo really straddled the line between being genuine and patronizing, but Hisoka did as he was told. Though, he made his clone do most of the movement the soft ridges on the underside of it's dick had be rubbing against Chrollo's. 

His face felt like it was burning with how Chrollo would meet his hips, the scent heavy around him warning him of Chrollo's completion, time for some payback, gaining enough control over himself he began talking, "I-I have such a dirty master~" At this the clone leaned in behind him running claws along Hisoka's belly, "I wonder if you would ever let me-" a sharp thrust from Chrollo made him lose track temporarily, "Use my clones to fuck you..." Hisoka squeezed around him his clone kissing his neck and nipping with sharp teeth, "Have you strapped down calling me master as I have them line up to fuck you. Each one more energetic than the last." This talk was making him lose his control, "Just how many can you take I wonder?" Keep composure, keep composure... "You'll be so filled with their cum it'd drip down to make a puddle, and you'd still be begging for more." Biting his lip he wasn't prepared when Chrollo grabbed his shoulder to pull himself up biting viciously into his neck, "A-ah!" Both the clone and him came before he could feel Chrollo finish along with them. 

Holding his master close Hisoka could feel something wrapping around his leg realizing he had let his tail come out, Chrollo was still drinking from him not able to notice Hisoka's tail receding into a tattoo again. There was no way he wasn't going to the Zoldyck estate! Besides it's not like he'd be fucked like this by a Zoldyck, this was a test to his limits.

Chrollo didn't stop drinking from him for awhile, "You're pretty hungry tonight, Boss~" Pulling away he grinned at his master's own dazed look before leaning into him for a kiss letting his own blood be smeared between them, "I stayed human looking~" A teasing lick to Chrollo's lips, "I can go, right?" 

"It's amazing how you can turn from breathless into your own cocky self in seconds," It was Hisoka's specialty~ "Alright, you managed. You can go with me." It was comical how Hisoka covered in blood and cum threw his arms in the air in celebration, "Go pack." 

The clone disappeared and Hisoka pulled off of Chrollo before hopping off the bed to get his suitcase. The Zoldycks were as good as his!


	2. Ready

Chrollo had sent a bat out with a confirmation letter of his agreement to move into the Zoldyck estate to work out their truce. Right now he had to make sure his incubus was fully clothed, "Hisoka did you find another outfit to wear?" It would be a dead giveaway for Hisoka to wear his incubus clothing, but when Chrollo walked into Hisoka's personal room he shouldn't have been surprised, "What are you wearing?" 

A fishnet shirt, Chrollo's leather short shorts, complete with ripped tights and boots, "You said something a vampire would wear, so I'm wearing your clubbing clothes." 

"I meant a suit." Crossing his arms, "And that is mildly insulting." So what if he used that get up to hunt every now and then? He was sure the Zoldycks were strict on professional clothing as casual.

Why did humans make such restricting clothing? "But it'd be too hot... And it'll rub against my skin too much." Hisoka made his point by rubbing up and down his arms with a pout. 

Needless to say it had zero effect on Chrollo, "It'll only be temporary. Besides, we have to make a positive impression, no doubt we'll be under heavy watch our first week or three so if you wanna stay with me in their estate; behave." Pulling a suit from a hanger in Hisoka's closet he held it in front of the incubus. Right now it seemed like Hisoka was weighing his options, "Would it sweeten it if I dressed you?" 

"W-well, yeah it would actually." Taking the hanger Hisoka laid the suit on the bed, grabbing the pants before pulling them on leaving the buttoning to Chrollo, "Why don't you ever let me dress you?" 

"Because," Chrollo pulled the sleeves over Hisoka's arms and buttoned the collar around his neck, "You can't keep your hands off me and we end up staying naked." Giving a small kiss to Hisoka's cheek he started doing up the buttons on the dress shirt.

"But it's fun being naked, many fun things come from being naked." Hisoka leaned down to fully kiss Chrollo, "Or at least half clothed~" He nipped at the vampire's neck letting his hands rest on the small of Chrollo's back, "Can't ignore those in the heat of the moments." The hand went lower, and he loved the small sigh as Chrollo moved back against his hand.

"H-Hisoka, we have to leave in half an hour." Chrollo pushed lightly against Hisoka's chest, but the incubus got onto his knees in front of him, if only he wasn't into this himself or Hisoka wouldn't be getting so far.

"I won't make a mess." Chrollo's belt was already unbuckled, but he let Hisoka continue instead of pushing him away resting his hand in Hisoka's hair, "Promise I won't take long, I'll even swallow everything."

"Only you can make swallowing sound like a compromise." He got a kiss on his lower belly as a reply, Chrollo let out little sounds as Hisoka stroked him into hardness, "You seem hungrier than normal." 

Hisoka placed an open mouth kiss on the underside of his dick before speaking against it, "I can't get the thought of such strong vampires at my mercy out of my head." A lick up from base to tip, "Or maybe strong powerful hands holding me down and giving it to me rough, hah..." Hisoka flattened his tongue on Chrollo's erection and suckled his way up, "Maybe they'll fuck me in front of their servants, or better yet have them take turns with me~ All different sizes...~!" 

"Hey," Chrollo noticed how Hisoka got that look in his eyes, "Don't cum in your pants, that suit's too expensive." 

"Such a selfish master..." He fake pouted, but soon grinned mouthing against Chrollo, "You're just as aroused by the thought, though~ Do you want to watch me being claimed by others?" Hisoka reached down to unzip his pants, "I'd want to keep everything inside, have a plug to keep it from leaking out of me..." 

Chrollo was never sure if the vulgar things Hisoka said was an incubus thing, or just Hisoka being himself, "You sound so adamant on being part of a group lately," If he didn't have Hisoka sucking so enthusiastically on him, he'd think Hisoka having so much freedom made him want more in the way of how he ate, "Hah... Do that with your tongue again." Chrollo bit into a knuckle as he leaned back into the bed, his head falling back as Hisoka took him into his mouth sucking him down to his base.

Without Chrollo knowing he had undid his pants stroking himself making sure not to get anything on his pants, giving a small hum from the relief of being touched he used his free hand to sneak under Chrollo's shirt to feel the all too familiar belly, he didn't expect Chrollo to pull his hand free from his shirt before bringing it up to his mouth and gave a small lick to his index finger. He swallowed around Chrollo at the sight giving himself a firmer squeeze.

"Couldn't keep your hand away from your dick, could you?" Was Chrollo mad? But oh that look~ he wasn't mad, but he definitely had the look of mischief to cause Hisoka grief for doing something like this so close to leaving, "Keep stroking." What? He wasn't going to make Hisoka keep his orgasm in check? Chrollo gave another lick to his fingers and took the first two into his mouth laving his soft tongue over the now human pads, Hisoka was too fixated on watching Chrollo that he stopped moving his mouth on him, he didn't even notice that he stopped until Chrollo gave him a gentle nudge to keep going.

But he pulled back, switching to stroking him instead, "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have your mouth on me..." Hisoka rubbed against Chrollo's tongue, sharp nails threatening to break the surface of his tongue, but Chrollo kept up his movements, "Are you close?" He got a nod in response, grinning before he went back down on Chrollo bobbing his head quickly. 

Chrollo was muffled by the fingers in his mouth, but an obvious, "Hisoka~" Was heard. Readying himself Hisoka pulled back until only the tip of Chrollo's dick was in his mouth stroking him fast until he could feel the ropes of cum hit his tongue, but he didn't swallow just yet.

Pulling his fingers from Chrollo's mouth he asked, "Can I kiss you?" Chrollo knew Hisoka didn't swallow down, and knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, you can." Hisoka was absolutely elated pulling Chrollo in for a kiss making sure he tasted his own cum and to his pleasure Chrollo kissed back laving his tongue over Hisoka's. He moaned when his master reached down to stroke him, "Sit on the bed, I'd feel bad if you left and didn't finish."

"Such a kind master~" Hisoka did as he was told, out of everyone and everything that had summoned him Chrollo had been the most interesting. He moaned softly as Chrollo took him into his mouth not leaving a mess as he took in as much as he could of Hisoka's girth, "Use your hands too." Such a lovely master, ah~ Hisoka let a hand cup Chrollo's soft cheek, those wonderful doe like eyes looking up at him in a mock innocence, it made Hisoka wonder just what Chrollo's victims would think in their last moments. His nail dragged just underneath Chrollo's eye with that thought, but soon went into his hair, "It's not often I get a master that so willingly kneels before me, I wonder just how much you would let me get away with..." Chrollo sucked harder in response making Hisoka drag his nails lightly against his scalp, "I'm so close~ Just a little more~" And just then Chrollo managed to take him in almost to the base and _swallowed_. Hisoka let out a loud keen as he finished, coming down Chrollo's throat who took it all with ease. 

Pulling away Chrollo wiped away a bit of drool from the corner of his lips, "Finish getting ready, I have to make sure that car is on its way." He patted Hisoka's knee before getting up to leave the room.

Looking at the clock in his room they had about fifteen minutes to get ready, Hisoka was a little disappointed that Chrollo wouldn't finish dressing him, but after seeing him on his knees like that he figured it wasn't a waste. 

\-----

Silva had wired them a driver to deliver them to the estate. The whole ride there had made Hisoka fidget, but it wasn't from his fantasies about the Zoldycks it was how uncomfortable his suit was! Though if he had to admit, he did look damn fine in a suit. The mountain itself had to be travelled to by plane, Hisoka was absolutely thrilled to fly on a private jet more so to ask Chrollo if he wanted to join the mile high club. Chrollo had told him they would get another chance, so Hisoka took advantage of the other luxuries of the jet. Pouring himself expensive champagne, "Why don't we have a jet?" 

Chrollo was enjoying this time to read the books from the small library the jet had, "Because I never felt like owning one." It didn't interest Chrollo so he never thought of owning it.

Hisoka took a sip of the overpriced champagne, "Do you feel like owning one now?" He had amassed a small pile of little luxuries the jet had to offer, no food, but that was to be figured, he did enjoy the tablet loaded with movies since Chrollo also didn't take an interest in cinema, "I know books are great, but these modern inventions are worth to be owned." 

"You could've asked me to get you a television if you wanted one." He looked up from his book seeing Hisoka wear kitty eared headphones and surrounded by every remote to every piece of electronic the jet had.

Hisoka stopped for a moment. Of course Chrollo would get him what he wanted, he was just so used to living how his summoner wanted, "It would have been nice to be offered." The first hour on the plane Hisoka had been fiddling with the stereo looking through the playlists it had, muttering something about it needing to be updated, after he was bored with that he asked the flight staff if there was anything else to do, "I have a lovely master, but you are behind in times." 

Chrollo ignored the remark, "I suppose when we get back you can buy what you like." Living for centuries had amassed a fortune for Chrollo, if anything nothing was unattainable by this point, but he still felt the thrill when a mass job ended with success, "I gave you a credit card, what happened to it?" 

"Um, well..." He had misplaced the little piece of plastic when he had been hunting around town for a meal, it was also the first time he found out he could get drunk, even though the card was frozen Hisoka never was able to remember what he did with it, "I lost it..." 

"I would have gotten you a replacement." Looking out the window he knew they wouldn't touch ground for another two hours.

"The past's the past." Besides now he had multiple sugar parents to buy him whatever he wanted, he just never thought to buy the wonders that were modern technology, "Why haven't you taken an interest in these kinds of things?" 

"It never piqued my interest," Chrollo was the studious type, and never seemed to tire of Hisoka's antics. Before he summoned the incubus he would read countless books a month, now he was lucky to read five, "Besides, I have you." The blush that showed up on Hisoka's face made Chrollo smile to himself, "But if you want different entertainment I'm sure I can get it for you."

"It would be nice to watch movies together," The incubus was a sucker for romances, "So, how much longer until we can stretch our legs?" 

"Two hours," Hisoka groaned, "Come sit by me." 

"Oh?" Grinning he got up and sauntered up to Chrollo, "Are you rethinking about the mile high club?" 

"No, I thought we can kill some time with you showing me a movie you like." He patted a spot next to him on the small luxury couch.

Hisoka wasn't sure if he was disappointed, but he settled up next to Chrollo letting the other place their head on his chest as he held up the tablet, "Do you ever read any romances in those books of yours?" 

Thinking for a moment he answered, "Most of them end in tragedies," it was rare Hisoka would ask him something so out of character, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." It was nice having alone time with his master, but he did wonder who else Chrollo sent for to stay with them in the estate.

The rest of the flight was spent in a comfortable silence aside from the movies Hisoka had on the tablet and the rumble of the jet's engine.

\----

The estate itself was the entire mountain they landed in, everything being enclosed by a gigantic gate, "When they said mansion I had no idea they meant this." Hisoka was in barely contained awe, the description they were given just didn't compare! 

Chrollo had to hold his hand to keep him from falling behind, "I'm sure it looks just as amazing inside." The butler that was leading them didn't seem to even register that they were there.

The incubus just couldn't resist, "I can think of many things that look amazing inside~" He got an elbow to his ribs, "Fine, I'll act decent." At least as decent as he had to be.

The butler rambled on about the history of the mansion, and while Hisoka liked the way the property looked he could careless that some thousand year old vampire had made it its cave. Chrollo was listening out of his love of history, but ultimately lost interest with the monotonous voice of the bored butler, "Excuse me, can we just be introduced to the head of the family?" Hisoka spoke up.

The butler stopped not bothering to turn around, "Do you always allow your subordinates to speak for you, Master Lucilfer?" Before Hisoka even thought to make a move Chrollo stepped in front of him.

"As much as we'd like to hear about the rich history of this place, I would also like to meet Silva." The butler continued walking leading them up to the main doors in silence, but Chrollo reached behind Hisoka to place a hand on his back gently. 

This wasn't enough to make Hisoka second guess his decision to meet the Zoldycks, but so far the butlers were much too uptight for his taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice having a bunch of chapters lined up -u-


	3. Meeting

They were lead into a lobby, "The third member of your group is waiting just ahead," Hisoka immediately perked up, just who could it be? Hopefully another member that could feed him, but when they walked into the 17th century themed hall he pulled a face.

Sitting down at a bar his back to it and swirling fresh blood in a wine flute Feitan was the picture of nonchalance, "Long time no see, Fei." Hisoka hadn't been thrilled by this new edition. Thinking about it now it made perfect sense on why Chrollo would choose Feitan to join them, not only was he one of the strongest but he also knew Hisoka's true identifying species. That didn't however make him feel better knowing the tiny vampire could never be a source of energy unless Hisoka did something absolutely nice for him that didn't involve sex. That just wasn't in the cards.

Feitan of course was a sadist when it came to Hisoka's comfort, "You don't seem pleased to see me, Hisoka." He tilted the glass to Chrollo, "A butler said Silva is on his way to meet us, Boss." Chrollo nodded taking a seat by his second in command.

"What do you think of this place so far, Feitan?" The bartender poured a glass for both Hisoka and Chrollo, "Anything that piques your interest?" It was a coded question meaning to ask what they should be weary about.

"Not that I haven't seen yet." Which meant he hadn't been able to explore the grounds just yet, "What about you?" 

"Nothing so far," At this he sprinkled in regular speech, "Though, I do hope they have a library." It could be taken as wanting juicy information, but Chrollo did hope the Zoldycks owned an extensive collection and a mild enough interest to overlook any missing pieces.

This time Hisoka spoke up, "You already own a library of a house, why not be interested in something new?" His master was amazing, absolutely stunning and gorgeous, but honestly it was hard to keep that intrigue in him with his nose stuffed in a book most hours. Of course he knew that was how Chrollo stayed as alluring to him, though hardly did the vampire pay attention to his incubus, "Just what features lie in this castle I wonder." 

"I'm surprised your interests would extend past the bedroom," Feitan took a sip keeping a complete poker face.

"Haha! Always the small remark from the short list of jabs." It was a low blow, but Feitan and himself would come to odds on how Chrollo treated the incubus, and an even more can of worms of how he took offense to Hisoka's fickle untrustworthiness.

Feitan completely ignored him, "Anyway, Boss, how long do we plan on staying?" 

"Not sure, but this opportunity for a mutual truce is in our favo-" Both vampires looked to the main stairs hearing heavy footsteps.

Hisoka was about to ask them what was wrong, but soon saw the head of the estate appear from the main staircase, "Lucilfer." Silva greeted as he walked down the more than ancient but well kept staircase.

"Zoldyck." Chrollo replied politely, it was just formality, and while Chrollo had met Silva before on less then preferred grounds, he thought the other was too high on a pedestal. 

Hisoka however leaned forward in his seat, oh, description did little justice compared to actually seeing Silva. Those eyes~ that gait~ the way he just radiated confidence and power~! Forget how the butlers acted this would be so worth it!

Silva stopped in front of them surveying who had accompanied Chrollo, "Feitan, how goes you search for the hunters?" Hisoka hid his confusion. Since when did Feitan meet Silva!? 

"Harder now that they're almost wiped out." Silva smirked giving a nod in respect before turning to Chrollo's new edition that seemed to bounce in his seat.

"Chrollo, knowing the rules of no summoned demons do you mind if we put your new edition to the test?" Hisoka stopped his bouncing. He didn't expect there to be a test!

"Of course not, Hisoka here is only a new blood however so go easy on him, please." Chrollo's ability to lie so effortlessly was such a turn on, but Hisoka had to concentrate.

"Hisoka, hm? Will you please stand up?" If Hisoka had a heartbeat he was sure it would be frantic right now, he stood up not sure of what to do, but a hand gently cupped the back of his neck pulling him forward to get a scent of his neck. While he had copied everything a vampire would have including scent he was hoping that he wasn't giving off any of his original pheromones, "Why do you smell like vanilla?" How was he supposed to keep that hidden when a vampire nearly twice his bulk and so handsome was practically necking him?

Quick! Think of an excuse! "I-I use bath bombs, sir." Silva raised an eyebrow in question, "They make the water smell like different fragrances, and I enjoy vanilla." He inwardly sighed in relief as Silva let it go.

"Why do you smell aroused?" This time both Chrollo and Feitan shifted but it could be taken as an uncomfortable outing.

Now that was easy for an excuse, "Have you looked in a mirror?" He could see Chrollo and Feitan gripping the bar, "Sorry, it's hard not be with a strong good looking vampire being so close." He couldn't read Silva's expression, but when fingers were directed to his mouth he easily opened up showing off his own fangs. Silva ran a thumb along one cutting himself on them, Hisoka made to lick the wound, but asked instead, "Can I lick?" It made it seem like he was eager, but obedient. The thumb was pulled away from his mouth, and he even made a small noise of disappointment to sell his act.

"Last test. Come walk up to this mirror." Fuck! He needed to glamour the mirror, but he couldn't with Silva watching him. 

Chrollo thought fast ripping a black thread from the inside of one of his coat's sleeves before drawing attention to himself, "Wait, Silva." He stood up making sure eyes were on him, "You have a loose thread on your suit." Hisoka quickly sent a small bit of magic into the mirror when Silva looked down as Chrollo pulled the thread off of him.

"Ahem, thank you." It seemed Silva was embarrassed by his lack of a perfect pristine appearance, "Continue, Hisoka." 

Hisoka easily walked in front of the mirror pretending to study his own features, "My, my, don't I look handsome?" He snickered at the empty reflection. Silva rolled his eyes but bought the rouse.

"Alright." He patted Hisoka's back, "Being as you're guests, we have a line of personal donors for you." Turning to the butler behind the bar, "Ren, go fetch them, and bring them to their rooms." 

"Yes, sir." They got out from behind the bar and left the hall. 

Silva turned back to his three guests noting how Hisoka fidgeted more in his seat then the other two, "Is he okay?" 

Looking to Hisoka Feitan just took another drink leaving Chrollo to make an excuse, "He's just been dying to meet you." 

If Silva had an opinion he didn't say anything, "Let me show you around, we have business to discuss." He turned waiting for them to follow knowing the excited footsteps belonged to the new blood, "Is there any information you can give me about the murders?" 

They followed Silva through the second floor hallways, "Not that would be useful, I figured you would have more on this investigation." Chances were Silva would never give away what he had unless it suited him.

"Only a morgue of dead bodies." So both of them were starting from scratch, but Chrollo did have an ulterior motive to accepting this truce he would only need to have the head Zoldyck under his influence.

Hisoka stopped paying attention to the killings he couldn't care less about so he took the time to take in their surroundings, this mansion or rather castle was ancient even for vampires. Every painting was of an ancestor no doubt belonging to only the Zoldyck bloodline, just how vain could a creature be to stand still for hours just to put their face on a wall? Oh, who was he kidding? He definitely would, hmm, was the painter still alive he wondered?

"-The newest incident we had was in September-" How long were they going to prattle on? He sincerely hoped their entire visit wouldn't be just busines- 

Just than Hisoka felt time slow down as they passed a young looking man in the hallway, a very good looking man with long flowing hair that Hisoka knew they had to spend hours to maintain, a delicate looking body yet the way the mysterious person walked as if they could level a block no problem, and that face... Soft beautiful features with eyes that admittedly were a little off putting at first but when they turned to Silva and spoke, oh~ Hisoka's heart might have skipped, "Father, we had an intruder." 

His voice could make flowers bloom, "Did you take care of it, Illumi?" 

Illumi nodded, "Yes, Father. They didn't make it pass the base of the mountain." Without paying any attention to who was following his father Illumi walked passed the obviously lusting Hisoka as if he wasn't even bothered. How cold~ That didn't stop Hisoka from watching him leave, Illumi was the picture of beauty~ 

Would it be weird to ask him to spend the night in his room? What if Hisoka made a fool of himself and lost his chance with Illumi? Would he even be into a sexy red headed man? "Hisoka." Wait what? "Hisoka, are you alright? You've been standing still." 

"Sorry, I just zoned out there for a second." He noticed the distance and jogged a little ahead, "Sorry." He had to play the part as an eager new blood so he had to trip over his feet a little, at least not as much as he was tripping over his new interest.

Taking one more look behind he couldn't see Illumi, why did he feel such disappointment? He shook his head slightly, had to finish the look around then he could start his exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned i love writing hisoka and feitan being snarky to each other?


	4. Crush

When they were shown to their rooms, a line of six people were set up in front of their rooms all of them in various clothing meaning they had a choice in what they wore, but all wearing a hand cuff with the Zoldyck name engraved, "Take your pick, all of them have been in our employ for years. Do not dare harm or kill them." 

Chrollo nudged Hisoka forward, "You're new, go ahead and take your pick first." 

Hisoka knew he meant to pick the human most likely to sleep with him. Taking a step forward he did what Silva did earlier and pulled the human that had the most pent up tension close to him, burying his face he noticed how they leaned more into his touch letting him kiss at their neck. They were interested, even if they were blushing with embarrassment, "I'll take this one. What's your name, hm?" 

It wasn't hard to tell that they were nervous, "L-Leorio..." A smirk found it's way to the incubus' lips.

"Tell me, with the name of a lion, are you just as wild in the sack?" The human's shocked face was enough to make Hisoka chuckle, "I'm gonna like you." 

"You can feed off of him now if you want to." Uh oh.

Was this another test? "I'm not very hungry, I just fed-" Wait, how often did Chrollo feed? "A week ago." Oh, that was the wrong answer with Silva's expression.

"You must be starving if you've gone without blood for a week, really, he won't mind if you feed on him now." Looking over to Chrollo, the vampire had buried his face in his hand knowing it was his own feeding habits that had been outed.

Leorio wasn't too thrilled about this either, "Why do I have to feed the starving one?!" 

Hisoka knew he had to do something, although in retrospect he could have chosen better; he pulled Leorio close again giving him a fanged grin, "Now that you mention it I am a bit hungry..." He got Leorio to tilt his head away before he bit down knowing where was a good spot with how Chrollo would bite him, Leorio hissed from the pain, but Hisoka wasn't really sure of what he was doing. He chanced a glance back at Chrollo and Feitan both cringing at what was happening, and Hisoka figured now was a good time to stop. He pulled back giving a show of licking the blood off of Leorio's neck to clean him, "Oh, I'm going to love you..." 

Leaning down to speak in Chrollo's ear Silva asked, "Is he always this messy of an eater?" 

Chrollo thought on the spot, "Usually he doesn't keep our donors alive for long, so he drinks from a decanter." Another human had gathered Leorio up wrapping a few bandages around his neck to help stop the bleeding, the wound wasn't fatal so Hisoka would be out of trouble for now. 

"I see, than I suppose it'll be easier on Leorio to give transfusions instead." Leorio stood back in line rubbing at his neck from the rough treatment. Just his luck to get a vampire who didn't know what he was doing.

"Will Hisoka still be able to be in contact with them?" Chrollo had to add on to that so it didn't seem odd, "He only drinks fresh, and a stored transfusion will make him starve himself." 

"Of course, Leorio's room is in the East Wing, shouldn't be hard to find." Chrollo nodded, "Same as the donors you pick." It made Hisoka look like a bratty new blood, but at least there was a chance to let him feed.

"Alright, Fei, you want to go next?" Chrollo really didn't mind who he got, if anything he wouldn't feed often and when he did it would be on Hisoka.

Feitan looked them all over and chose a pink haired woman who wore a maroon dress more welcomed at a formal gathering, "She'll be good." 

"Baise, step forward." She did giving Feitan an odd look, but Feitan didn't care most stared because of his height anyway. However her stare was more of a suspicion that no one had picked up on, "Chrollo, who do you have in mind for the continuation of your stay?" 

"Anyone that wants to be my donor, I'm not very picky, and I don't drink often." A small woman with predominant teeth stepped forward, and Chrollo gave her a small smile and held out his hand for her to take, "What's your name?" 

"I'm Melody." It suited her with her soft spoken voice, Chrollo smiled softly as he kissed the back of her hand. It seemed the other two who were picked were jealous of how Chrollo had given the choice to just a donor.

\----

Silva had given all three of them a room each, but it didn't take long for Feitan and Hisoka to end up in Chrollo's room. Feitan sat in the love seat by the window polishing his various weapons and checking the umbrella sword he loved dearly making sure it was in working order. It was a nice quiet, at least until Hisoka couldn't hold in his excitement. Clutching a pillow to his chest he rolled onto his back, "But did you see Illumi? How can one creature be so perfect?" 

Chrollo had never heard Hisoka go on about someone like this before, at least aside from himself, "It sounds like you have a crush." It also looked like Hisoka had a type; despite his _colorful_ personality, it seemed Hisoka enjoyed people or at least humanoid creatures with black hair, dark eyes, and some kind of gothic aspect to their life.

"Don't be ridiculous. Cubi don't get crushes." 'Cubi' was the term Hisoka had came up with for his own kind, "What kind of lust demon do you take me for?" He worried a thread on the seam of the pillow, "But did you see how soft his face looked? What do you think he'd look like when he cums?" 

Feitan rolled his eyes, of course that would be the first thing Hisoka thought of, "You know he can be ace right?" 

"Still worth the chance." Just because he mistook Feitan to be interested didn't mean he couldn't tell who else was interested in him... 

"He might be straight," Okay, and just because he thought Franklin was interested didn't mean anything either.

Hisoka sat up on the bed now, "He also might be gay, bi, or pan like me, maybe even demisexual like our boss. You don't know either." It was always like Feitan to try and ruin his hope, "In fact I'm gonna go talk to him and see for myself." Getting up with a huff Hisoka headed for the door.

He was about to leave until Chrollo called out after him, "Um, I think you should put some clothes on first." Looking down at he also had his lower talons out. Oops, that could have been a disaster.

"Right." 

\----

Finding Illumi was the second hardest thing he had dealt with today, the first was himself. Snickering a little to himself he heard a distant piano playing a rather intense piece. He decided to follow the sound putting off the Illumi search for now. However when he entered through the cracked door the source of the music had been the man he was searching for in the first place, "Are you lost?" Illumi asked

He was, "Just in that long flowing hair of yours." That didn't work as Illumi kept playing, "What song are you playing?" With how Illumi was playing Hisoka was amazed he was playing without reference. Just how much could Illumi do?

Not a pause in movement, "Moonlight sonata." It was the third movement of the piece, and yet Illumi played as if it was nothing but trivial, "Can I help you with anything?" 

"May I sit down with you?" Illumi's fingers paused for a short moment that could be taken as a small mistake to be corrected, though it was a long enough pause that gave Hisoka an idea of just how often anyone would spend time with Illumi.

"You may." Hisoka grinned and made his way behind the piano to sit next to his newest interest, he watched in awe with how Illumi effortlessly moved among the keys the only sign of real concentration was the small almost unnoticeable way he worried his bottom lip. When the song was finished Illumi turned to Hisoka, "You're staring." 

Hisoka looked down at the piano, "Have you played anything after the seventeenth century?" It wasn't uncommon for old vampires to keep to older ways and traditions, however despite being two hundred years old himself Hisoka had loved what was being created every day in the world.

"Like what?" Illumi seemed interested in what Hisoka would do.

Grinning, "Well, there is a classic I enjoy from the early twenty first century, ahem." He gracefully placed his hands on the piano and took a deep breath, "Making my way down tow-"

\----

Hisoka groaned but it was muffled by the cloth in his mouth, "He hates me..." He had his face buried in his pillow while Chrollo pet his hair, "How could I know he hated the pussycat song?" It just wasn't fair! 

"I doubt he hates you just because you embarrassed yourself." Wait, he didn't embarrass himself did he?

Either way, "I don't get it, why am I so over the moon for him when I barely even know him?" It was so unlike himself to care so much about someone he wanted to sleep with.

"Crush." Feitan piped up in the background.

"Before you say anything, Hisoka, I need to ask a favor of you." Chrollo thought of how Hisoka wouldn't be able to go through with the plan he was thinking of, but he had to bring it up anyway even if Hisoka lost out in his chance with Illumi.

This grabbed the incubus' attention, "What kind of favor?" Usually Chrollo would never ask any kind of favor or even order Hisoka to do anything. How out of character...

"While you are trying to get Illumi to like you back, I would like you to seduce Silva. Get what information you can out of him." It was such a hard thing to ask since it seemed so cruel to ask Hisoka to traffic himself to further Chrollo's goals...

"Oh, no problem." The instantaneous answer made Chrollo wonder yet again if Hisoka's behavior and thoughts were uniquely him and not normal lust demon custom, "When do you want me to sleep with him?" 

"Tonight if you can." 

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka read the best seller; 'How to Fake being a Vampire'


	5. Thighs

Seducing Silva would be easier, considering Hisoka wouldn't feel nervous talking to him as he did Illumi. That being said, Hisoka did up his hair put on his little heart clip earrings and went looking for the head of the Zoldyck family. The mansion was becoming more and more easier to gain a mental map of, noting where Silva could be he headed to the main dining room seeing the much larger man drinking from a woman. Hisoka made his way inside his heels clacking against the marble tile until he reached the larger that necessary blood stained table.

"I have to say I love to watch when a fellow vampire drinks." He sat down gracefully next to Silva his Cheshire grin shining in the candle light that dimly lit the space they were in.

Silva pulled back from the human setting her down on the chair next to his to allow her to rest, "Is there a reason you've sought me out?"

Hisoka merely reached out for a decanter and wine flute, time to put on some charm, "I only wish to know more about the head of the Zoldyck clan, and maybe we can become more..." At this he lowered his voice, "Intimate." He chanced placing his hand over Silva's and surprisingly Silva didn't pull away.

"It's obvious what you came in here for, I can smell your arousal from down the hall." It was more his pheromones, but Silva couldn't tell the difference, "Is that also the reason you're wearing lingerie?" Looking at Hisoka now the young new blood wore a robe but peaking underneath he wore lacy red underwear and a corset that didn't even come up to his chest.

"It's not often you get the chance to sleep with one of the most powerful vampires in the known world." Silva enjoyed ego stroking it seemed with how his demeanor changed, "So, how about it?" 

When Silva placed a hand on his cheek, Hisoka let himself be pulled into the kiss, "And just how do you want to do this?" It was a test question and Hisoka had slept with enough people to know better.

"I'm adventurous, anything you're in the mood for?" In other words, it was a let's see where things go question.

"Have you ever done intercrural before?" Hisoka was sure he had, but he wasn't sure of the term Silva was using. Either way he was sure he'd enjoy whatever Silva had in mind, as long as he got off he didn't care.

"Maybe I have," Hisoka stood letting his robe fall open showing off the black thigh highs and matching red high heels, "Why don't we go somewhere with more privacy, and with a bed?" Pulling the sash from around his waist he pulled it around Silva's shoulders coaxing the vampire out of his chair, but he didn't expect for Silva to wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer and into another kiss.

His eyes closed as Silva's lips moved against his wrapping his arms around Silva's shoulders to keep contact, one of Hisoka's weaknesses along with rough treatment was gentle kissing. When Silva's tongue licked along his lips he gladly opened his mouth to let Silva in, loving how large hands pressed against the small of his back as Silva felt along his faux fangs. 

Finally pulling back Hisoka wanted so much more, "Would it be too much to ask for a bridal style carry out?" Pleasantly he was surprised when Silva did just that, walking them out of the dining room he easily carried Hisoka through the halls to his own master bedroom. 

The robe was pulled off of him when Silva closed the door behind them and pushed Hisoka up against the door to kiss at his neck, "You know what I'm asking for, right?" 

"As long as it doesn't have to do with gross things coming out of the body, I'll be fine with it." 

"Alright, it's not that. Just stand here." Hisoka was confused, but allowed himself to be maneuvered into the middle of the room, just what was intercrural sex? Silva reached into a bedroom drawer pulling out a tube of lube before popping the cap.

Coming up behind him Silva kissed at his shoulder, "Wouldn't it be easier if I was laying down?" The lube obviously meant he'd be on the receiving end of something. Just what was the question. He didn't refuse when Silva poured on one of his own palms and rubbed it in between his thighs, oh, so that's what he wanted, "You're not going to do more?" 

"Patience." Silva brought a slick finger up to between Hisoka's cheeks pulling the panties aside, before pushing it in gently making Hisoka bite his lip to keep from making any noise, "You're not one to be ignored I'm guessing." A little obvious, yes. He didn't expect something cold and metal to replace the finger inside of him, and he let out a small noise of approval, "Squeeze your thighs together."

Hisoka did as he was told feeling the length of Silva's cock press between his thighs, taking a look down made Hisoka blush, the tip of Silva's erection was just visible past his thighs and rubbed against the bottom of his lace panties, "That actually looks really hot." Was he really into this? One of his wrists was gripped by Silva while the other admittedly large hand gripped at one of his thighs to move him back against himself.

"Imagine having it inside of you." Oh, Hisoka definitely could... He had to catch his balance on his heels when Silva started thrusting his hips into his the slick feel of Silva's girth spreading his thighs ever so slightly with each thrust. His hand was brought up to Silva's mouth feeling a kiss against his wrist before a small nip, "Move back against me." Silva let go of Hisoka's hand letting him use it for balance as Hisoka moved against him.

The slick noises were filthy, but oddly enough it just turned Hisoka more on. The toy inside of him started to vibrate nearly making him trip, "So it does vibrate..." It came out as breathless, but Hisoka had honestly expected Silva to change their positions and just move the toy inside of Hisoka to keep him stimulated, "Are you planning on just fucking my thighs?" His head dipped forward as the toy vibrated against his prostate. 

"Be patient and I'll reward you." Hisoka bit his lip, that voice commanded power and it made his knees weak. Hisoka's hips picked up pace the unforseen remote upped the vibration from the toy in reward, it was so hard to stay standing that his talons formed in his shoes making the mistake to think he could balance in heels with his real feet. Silva easily caught him, "Are you alright?" 

"Just lost balance..." Silva picking him up effortlessly gave Hisoka a blush that wasn't from the vibrator currently in him, he was laid gently on the bed making him think that Silva had learned long ago to control his strength. Oh how Hisoka absolutely adored strong lovers~ 

Silva climbed onto the bed between Hisoka's legs taking one in his hand, Hisoka had beautiful thighs muscled yet soft, they looked better with the thigh high stockings he wore and the way Hisoka looked at him with a nearly glowing gaze, his hair slightly disheveled made Silva want to do this more. He gave a small kiss to the inside of Hisoka's knee smirking when he felt a small twitch, it seemed he found a sensitive spot. Reaching down to take Hisoka's panties off he easily slid them off of his legs. He guided Hisoka's legs together closing them on his cock and started to thrust again he loved that Hisoka wasn't looking at his face but rather the sight lower.

All Hisoka could imagine was how Silva would feel inside, now he had a perfect view of his thighs being fucked every now and then Silva would slip out to rub his cock in between Hisoka's cheeks only to push the toy a little more inside each time, "Please... I need more..." This teasing was too much, it was becoming difficult to stay human looking his talons still formed inside of his shoes threatening to be discovered, "I've been a good boy, haven't I?" 

Did. Did Hisoka really just say that? Silva couldn't help the small laugh his shoulders shaking softly. 

"What are you laughing at?" Was the mood ruined? 

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it," He let Hisoka's legs fall open leaning down to kiss at the blushing neck, "I just thought that was pretty cute." He moves up to kiss Hisoka's cheeks gently taking special care of the little star marks on his cheek.

Despite the blush making it to his face Hisoka wanted to take control of the situation, "Is that so, Daddy?" His blush got darker, "Did I just feel you twitch?" Silva kissed him instead of answering and Hisoka smiled wrapping his arms around Silva's shoulders, he was genuinely enjoying himself right now. He moaned into the kiss when the vibrator was moved inside of him along with two more thick fingers. 

When Silva felt he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers and the toys out before lining himself up, "Think you can handle this?" 

"I know I can." He was an incubus after al- "Ah~" Hisoka knew he was big but he rarely met someone as endowed as Silva, or really anyone who had a bigger height difference on him. He enjoyed the feeling of being so full, tugging Silva down by shirt that he never took off and into another kiss he just couldn't get enough~

His nails clawed down what he could reach of Silva's back as he thrust into him knowing he had to have years of practice with how every movement kept Hisoka stimulated, "More..." Silva obliged picking up his pace and making one of Hisoka's heels fall off, it was a good thing Silva's attention was on the mess that was currently Hisoka. 

How could he last long like this? The building tension in his stomach was eased along when Silva reached down to stroke his cock putting just the right amount of pressure to have Hisoka finish against his own stomach his thighs twitching with it all, and it wasn't long until Silva finished pulling out to add to the mess already on Hisoka. Silva did up his pants taking a seat by Hisoka on the bed, "Did you get what you wanted?" 

Hisoka smirked letting out small little pants, "I always want more." 

Silva was sure this could become a regular thing.

\-----

Hisoka made it back to Chrollo's room, the only thing he kept on was the corset and robe since he couldn't find his panties. Though, walking a little bow legged didn't bother him much, when he opened the door he saw Chrollo jacking a cup of tea with his donor, "Am I interrupting?" 

Chrollo placed his cup on the small corner table, "Not at all, how did everything go?" In other words; did Hisoka manage to get information out of Silva?

"Absolutely amazing," Hisoka walked over to the bed keeping his robe done up in front of Chrollo's company.

Chrollo took what Hisoka said the wrong way, "Melody, will you please excuse us?" The small woman nodded gathering up her personal belongings she had come to show Chrollo and left the room. When Chrollo was absolutely sure she was gone he turned to Hisoka, "What did you find out?" 

"What?" Clueless.

"Why you were seducing Silva." A bit of impatience crept into his voice, how was he supposed to run a vampire underground if Hisoka didn't do his job? "The information." 

"Oh," Hisoka but his lip forgetting all about that, "Well, I found out he has a daddy kink." 

Chrollo sighed, he'd have to find out some information himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the moon hits your eye~ like some guy fucking thighs that's amore~


	6. Sidetracked

Chrollo decided to go see Silva himself, being reminded on how their feud had started when Silva was paid by an underground boss to kill Chrollo. That however miserably failed on Silva's part since Chrollo had a grasp on more then basic magic thanks to his research. Really though, Chrollo still thought the hate directed at him was through petty means for Silva's failure to complete his contract. 

Used to being attacked for his post as head of his troupe it didn't bother him much, but he was rarely invited to any event hosted by Silva for the rest of the vampire community. Petty. Spiteful. Both of these word described what Chrollo thought of Silva, though Chrollo was impressed by the empire Silva managed to maintain and the lengths he would go to protect what was his. If Chrollo had his way Silva would just be another step up to gain what he wanted out of this unlife. 

Sending in Hisoka it must have been relatively easy to seduce Silva after all Hisoka was hardly subtle, though for Chrollo he wasn't sure if Silva had gotten enough over their feud to merit Chrollo an actual conversation or any means of gaining more ground on Silva's territory. If anything Chrollo bet Silva was going to try to use him and his troupe as canon fodder.

Chrollo didn't want to waste time, telling a butler to fetch Silva or at least lead him to their master.

\----

Hisoka was moping around the halls, sleeping with different butlers didn't make him feel any better about wanting Illumi, even going so far to sleep with a butler that had a likeness to his love interest, if anything it made him want Illumi even more. He caught sight of him in front of a painting chatting to Feitan, and even his shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter, how could he get Illumi to smile like that for something he caused? 

Waiting nearby he waited until Illumi left before confronting Feitan, "What did you say to him?" 

"We were only talking about the painting. Why?" Feitan wondered just how an incubus could manage to fall in love, but it seemed Hisoka had managed to break that norm. Really though, it had to only be infatuation.

Hisoka wanted to fold his arms knowing Feitan was toying with him, "How did you get him to laugh?" Why did he care so much if Illumi laughed? If anything he should only care about what got Illumi into bed. 

"By being charming." Grining behind his scarf, it was fun seeing Hisoka's cool crack slightly, "You should try it sometime." 

"I am charming." Hisoka had to be the most well fed incubus out there from charm alone!

"Bending over and asking someone to fuck you isn't being charming." That got under Hisoka's skin.

Thinking. Not about Feitan's remark, but about what he could do to be 'charming' at least the charming Illumi would be interested in. Getting down on one knee surprised Feitan enough to stand back, "Fei, please tell me what I can do to get Illumi to like me." 

"I don't know, I couldn't care less if he did or not." Which meant Feitan wanted something in return, and nothing Hisoka would be happy to indulge him in.

Giving a sigh, "What do you want in return?" Hisoka had to be serious about this otherwise he'd never think to ask Feitan for help.

"Hmm," He didn't think Hisoka would actually say yes, "Say this; 'You, Feitan, are better than I, Hisoka, in every way shape or form.'" Really this would be more satisfying to Feitan than anything else Hisoka could ever hope to do for him.

"Are you serious?" 

Feitan turned, "If you can't say that then I guess I don't have to help you." 

Hisoka grabbed his wrist, "Wait." Giving a sigh, "Okay, I'll say it..." Crossing his arms Feitan waited for Hisoka's pride and ego to shrivel enough to say what Feitan wanted, "You, Feitan, are better than..." The last part took every ounce of his determination for Illumi to say, "Than I, Hisoka."

"In?" Oh, Feitan was milking this.

He sighed heavily, "In every way shape and form." It nearly physically hurt Hisoka to mutter those words,"There, now tell me what I should do to get Illumi to like me." Staying on one knee to be eye level with Feitan he listened perhaps more intently to him than anyone he'd ever spoke to.

Little did Hisoka know, Feitan had been recording their conversation through the phone in his pocket, "Okay, what interests do you know that Illumi has?" 

"He plays the piano, and apparently this painting." Taking a side glance to the work of art that had to be older than a century, what was so special about it anyway?

"Hisoka, he enjoys the arts." Rolling his eyes, he didn't know any other cubi's so hew couldn't tell if Hisoka was really so dense to others' interests and needs, "Something you wouldn't get." 

"It's not that I don't get it, I just don't like it. After all look at me, I'm a work of art." Feitan rolled his eyes, it had to be Hisoka's own attitude. Oh, well, he could kill a midnight afternoon playing matchmaker and watch Hisoka fail or be glad he'll stop pestering him if he succeeded. 

"Anyway, just talk to him- without flirting, and get to know him, ask him what he likes to do in his spare time, take an interest in his interests and find something you have in common." He figured the real reason why Hisoka failed with Illumi the first time was because he asked if Illumi had ever been sandwiched before, "Keep sex out of the conversation."

Usually all Hisoka had to do to get some was find someone looking for a good time or be summoned, so he never really tried dating anyone before, "That's actually going to work?" Illumi was different. Now Hisoka wanted him, but also wanted to know him too... 

"If you do it right." It seemed simple enough to not mess up.

"Alright, I'll try it." 

\-----

Silva and Chrollo were sat opposite of each other over a game of chess, "This is actually nice, being civil like this." His seduction attempt failed slightly when he corrected Silva grammatically, not wanting to feel less intelligent he offered to play Chrollo in a game of chess. So now both were comfortably naked pondering just what move to make, or rather Silva was; Chrollo was thinking of a better way to get Silva's guard down. 

"Hm." Silva hummed in agreement, "So, how did you come across the new addition to your troupe?" It seemed Silva was also trying to get information of his own...

Chrollo thought of a quick plausible story, "I stumbled on him one night feeding on a poor soul in an empty alley," That wasn't true at all, he had been on a job stealing a rare spell book some creature had been working on, just so happened Hisoka's summoning spell was in it, "Is there a reason to the inquiry?" 

Silva made a bold move by moving his queen, "He's very enthusiastic, isn't he?" 

"I think that's the reason his maker turned him." Chrollo knew better then to fall into Silva's trap both verbal and on the board, "I think it's endearing." It was a truth, when he found out that he had summoned an incubus he was going to nullify the spell, but Hisoka convinced him otherwise when he summoned a bouquet of roses and handed them to Chrollo saying how they just couldn't compare to the vampire. He decided to give him a chance. In the first few days felt more warm in his large empty house. Hisoka would organize the piles of books Chrollo would leave out, or the vampire would fall asleep in his chair and Hisoka would lay him in his coffin leaving a single flower by his face every night. 

"Would you ever consider having him work here?" Chrollo glanced up to Silva's face leaning back in his chair. So, Hisoka's seduction did work.

"Just what would you have him do, Silva?" He already knew what Silva would want out of Hisoka, but he wouldn't just trade Hisoka like that, it didn't feel right, "In terms of employment?" 

"Small odd jobs, making sure the donors aren't over fed on for example." Chrollo moved his rook to take out a knight. 

He waited for Silva to make his move, and when he did it was the end, "You can just say you want him here to fuck him." Taking a small pawn he looked straight into Silva's eyes as he moved it across his lips, "If you want him to work for you, you'll have to ask him." Smiling softly he set down another piece effectively playing checkmate, "This was fun, we should play naked chess again some other time." Patting Silva's shoulder he left him there in a silence.

\-----

"This mansion is so huge, how are we supposed to find Illumi?" They had been walking together for a while now, and still no sign of his long haired beauty. He hoped they found him soon, it was uncomfortable staying human for so long, and the clothes Feitan had him wear were so confining like the suit. Dress shirt, pah, and pants! The things he did for love...

"Hisoka, I can track him." Feitan had been following the scent easily leading them into an unfamiliar part of the mansion, it was much more sparse than the rest of the estate which made Feitan suspect that it belonged to Illumi himself, "We're almost there." He could practically feel Hisoka's steps get lighter.

"What should I say? Should I start with a hello or lean seductively on the door frame?" He was partial to the second choice himself.

"First see what he's doing and add on to it without taking it over." Feitan stopped, "He's in this room." 

The room didn't have a door which meant it was a more public room, when Hisoka looked inside he saw Illumi stretching on a bar that ran in length around the entire room, this was a personal gym, but the only detail Hisoka could take in was Illumi's perfectly arched back his legs spread in a perfect splits against the bar. Oh~ those thighs looked even better in tight workout pants... "You again? Are you lost in my hair again?" Somehow Illumi remembering his pick up line made his chest grow tighter.

"U-um, well, I act-actually." Illumi turned to face Hisoka his leg still on the bar and bounced softly for his stretches, how was Hisoka supposed to concentrate with a sight like that? He shook his head slightly, "I just, I just wanted to know if you need a sparring partner." Hisoka wasn't a stranger to danger, but cubi were meant to be more docile in nature. Hisoka had never fit in with the norms of his kind aside from how they ate, and a one on one with a vampire was exactly the opposite any incubus would ever consider doing.

Illumi pulled his leg off the bar standing perfectly straight with little effort, "Are you sure you would be able to handle it?" Yes! He was being given a chance!

Looking for any way to protect himself he spot kicking gloves, "I was thinking more of holding those pad things while you kick them." It would also give him a cover to use his magic to reinforce his claws. 

"You don't know how to fight?" Illumi pulled his hair into a bun, and tightened the straps on his wrists.

Of course he did, "it's just the clothes I'm wearing aren't meant for fighting..." And he couldn't enforce his hands without Illumi noticing. This didn't seem to deter Illumi who went to a cabinet more out of the way and pulled out a pair of pants and a sleeveless robe, "Do you have a pair of gloves I can use?" Illumi grabbed a pair and brought them to Hisoka.

"Will these fit?" Illumi was actually going to go through with this, Hisoka took the sparring outfit placing them on the bar before pulling off his own clothes noting how Illumi wasn't turning around, Hisoka grinned making a show out of it letting Illumi know he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Hisoka took this time to reinforce his bones and his arms while Illumi was distracted, "I think they fit just fine, thank you." This was perfect Illumi was actually interested in him which meant this would go by so much smoother, "Well," He got into a fighting stance, "Are you ready?" 

Illumi's eyes were focused like a cat's when he rounded Hisoka keeping his stance defensive before suddenly launching aiming a punch to Hisoka's chest, but was blocked by a fast hand. Ducking a countering blow Illumi swept one leg down to trip Hisoka, but the other easily jumped over making the mistake of using a drop kick to get Illumi in his face. Easily grabbing both ankles he threw Hisoka into a wall using his magic quickly Hisoka stuck to the wall running up the side and to the roof noting how Illumi jumped landing a punch to his cheek making him stumble a few steps. Fuck, Illumi hit hard. He looked up seeing Illumi standing upside down in front of him his hair hanging down from the bun that came undone.

"Can you continue?" Hisoka rubbed at his cheek, so Illumi walked over to him, "Did I hit you too hard?" He had been hit with worse, but with Illumi so close and reaching out to touch his cheek he faked a few tears, "Sorry, I forgot you're a new blood." 

Those hands were so smooth against his face that Hisoka had to remember he was supposed to be injured, "D-does it look bad?" He knew he would have a bruise forming, but it was worth it with how Illumi looked worried for him. 

"It should be okay." Illumi seemed to notice he was invading Hisoka's space and pulled back, "Sorry, again." 

"Hey, I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't think something like this could have happened." He gently took Illumi's hand into his, so happy Illumi let him, "I actually liked the feel of your hands on my face." The look Illumi had was absolutely precious the small pink tint to his cheeks, the way he toyed with the inside of his cheek, "We can still spar if you want to."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Hisoka grinned and nodded.

"On one condition," His grin showed off his sharp teeth, "I get to talk with you one on one." 

Hisoka was smooth, and it worked. Illumi stepped back getting back into a fighting stance.

\-----

An hour later Hisoka returned back to their room seeing no human he let himself relax. His claws and talons finally forming outside of his tattoos, his tail growing, and his robe was thrown off letting the ridges on his back feel the cool refreshing air he hadn't felt that whole day. After letting out a sigh of relief he looked up to see Chrollo in his fur collared jacket wearing fine laced lingerie underneath and sipping from a wine glass leisurely on their bed, "Well, Master~ Were you waiting for me?" 

Closing the simple red leather bound book he was reading, "Silva bought it for me." Despite the loss Silva suffered by his hand at chess, it seemed the head Zoldyck had taken more than a shine to Chrollo- "What happened to your face?" His incubus was sporting a black eye and a swollen cheek, did his secret get out!?

A dreamy look came to Hisoka's face, "Illumi was amazing... Did you know he can do the splits midair? And his thighs when he crouches~" His arm might have been in a sling, but he was more head over heels for Illumi... "Do you think he's flexible enough to suck himself off?" 

Chrollo sighed, at least they weren't found out just yet, "I'm guessing you had fun today?" 

"More fun tomorrow, he agreed to a date~" He was so excited for it!

Silva had asked Chrollo to have Hisoka tomorrow night... It seemed he would have to think of an excuse for Hisoka's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the story is done it's still encouraging to get comments to create new fics in the future -u- support your fic writers


	7. Strength

Now that Hisoka had a date he had to look his finest! After he pulled every article of clothing he had and made a mess of the entire room he finally settled on something that looked good and was comfortable. He wore his black top that fit against his torso, but left his back bare that went down into baggy pants that tightened at his calves into high heeled boots that he could keep his talons out in, "How do I look?" He turned to both Feitan and Chrollo who had been giving him thumbs up and thumbs down for the last hour for his date with Illumi. 

Chrollo looked to Feitan and back to Hisoka, both of them were tired seeing as how Hisoka didn't just want to wear a suit, "It looks good." Honestly Chrollo just didn't care at this point besides Hisoka could have looked worse, "Really shows off your chest." And that slim waist Hisoka had, there was no way Illumi would miss how much Hisoka was accentuating.

"I feel like it's missing something, though..." Hisoka looked in the mirror, "What do you two think?" He had his eyeliner on perfectly, his lip gloss shined in the light, and his hair was up beautifully with intricate gold clips.

"The only thing you aren't wearing are earrings." Feitan piped up, and regretted saying it when Hisoka scrambled to get his jewelry box from his bag.

"How could I forget!?" He held up two different pairs, "Should I wear the hearts or stars?" He held them both up to his ears to show off how they would look.

"The hearts look cuter, and they go with your markings." Chrollo did make a good point, Hisoka took the earrings from the little cardboard and clipped them onto his ears. Looking back into the mirror he looked perfect!

\-----

Illumi had said he would meet Hisoka by the center of the garden, he had been waiting ten minutes so far for his one on one with Hisoka. The night air was chilly against his skin, the little chirps from the night birds feeding on the insects had given their mountain home a sense of habitat, it didn't help him feel better about his bare shoulders being colder then the rest of his body. Last time he listened to Milluki... Would Hisoka even like this dumb looking outfit? 

Hisoka had gotten a little lost finding the center of the garden, but when he spotted Illumi sitting on a white bench his jaw dropped. Illumi had his beautiful long hair down, he was wearing a sleeveless tunic that had a diamond window showing off the cleavage of his pecs, his arms were covered only by gloves that reached his biceps, the tunic went down to form a loincloth that draped between his legs, and while Illumi was wearing pants they left nothing to the imagination. Okay. Quick! Think of a starting sentence, um... 

"I like your outfit." Of course Illumi had noticed him in the dark, Hisoka stepped more into his field of view.

"I l-like what you're wearing too." Don't stutter again! Illumi was smiling a little, was that from Hisoka? "So, your home is amazing, and I had fun yesterday." Hisoka had healed himself the moment he got back into his normal form, but Illumi seemed to heal just as easily. 

"Thank you, I had fun yesterday too." Illumi wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but Hisoka seemed so patient that he had to think of something to say. He actually wanted to get to know someone who could elbow him in the nose and dodge a bone shattering punch.

Hisoka was a little stunned, so grateful he didn't have a heart beat otherwise his cool outside would be completely shattered, "I heard you have a few other siblings, but I haven't seen anyone but you so far." He looked over to the bush Feitan was hiding in seeing a small thumbs up from behind Illumi.

"I actually have three other brothers." His eyes shined with a bit of pride before sadness tainted them, "One of them left a few years back and haven't returned..." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you at least know if he's alright?" Honestly all Hisoka cared about were the Zoldycks he had seen, and mostly about Illumi so faking sympathy was easy, but looking to the bush Feitan was giving the 'careful' signal.

"He was in York New last time I checked, but that was a few months ago." How could Killua run off with a human? Especially one that had tried bringing him out into the sun? "Sorry, this isn't really something we should talk about." Illumi didn't want the conversation to be about himself anymore, "What about you? Any family?" Hisoka was a new blood so he had to have had some family left alive unless he was orphaned.

It took him a moment to think of a believable family story, but thinking about it now he did miss the succubus that raised him, "I have a mother, but I haven't seen her for a few years." Fifty years to be exact. It was little known how a cubi came into existence especially to the cubi, the only explanation any of them had was that every century a cubi just, popped, into existence. No sex was known to make them, they didn't come from eggs or a plant, there wasn't even a known way that caused them to come into existence.

"Is she nice?" Illumi mentally smacked himself.

She was absolutely the sweetest woman Hisoka had known, while she was a sex worker which was the easiest way for food for a cubi she had kept a roof over their heads and made sure he had schooling. So it was made easy to play the part of son, she was open with him about finding ways to feed as an incubus, and was patient until he found his own way to be self reliant, "She's very nice, I wrote her a letter a month ago to let her know I was fine." While cubi had on occasion been summoned by their symbol and kept, Hisoka's spell had been found on accident by his first master, "She doesn't know what I am, though." It was meant to throw Illumi off, but thinking about it she hadn't known he was one of the cubi to be summoned and their spell being known... 

"You must miss her, being a new blood it'll be hard to stay in contact with her without giving away what you are." Hisoka was happy that Illumi seemed to actually care, but he would be sure to talk to Chrollo later about exchanging his spell if things went smoothly with Illumi. If he chose to let the other know, that is.

"I should visit her again before it's too late." Hisoka smiled up to Illumi and placed a hand on his to test the waters, "The night is hardly close to being over, why don't we go for a walk around these gardens?" 

It had been so long since Illumi felt the need to walk around their estate, usually all he afforded himself was running missions for his father and to practice his skills, "I'd love to." 

\-----

Silva had been the one to seek out Chrollo, asking him to wear the lingerie. Honestly he thought the troupe leader would never even wear lingerie, but when Chrollo walked into his bedroom wearing nothing but the custom made panties and bra that made Silva feel not as bad about losing their game of chess.

Silva was just staring at him, "What?" Chrollo said nonchalantly as if nothing was out of place.

"You actually wore it." He knew for a fact that if Chrollo were to turn around the top of the soft part of his cheeks would be perfectly exposed with the lace reaching the very end of his spine to lace beautifully between his pert cheeks, not that Silva would admit to looking at on more than one occasion.

"You did ask me to, and besides, I know what you want with what I heard from Hisoka." Silva enjoyed someone eager, and while Chrollo had ulterior motives in mind he did find Silva's sheer size difference to himself incredibly hot. He bet Silva could wrap one hand around his thigh and hold his legs apart, "Isn't that what you wanted tonight from him?" 

Silva was almost sure that Chrollo was using himself and his underling to get something out of him, but at the same time Silva didn't care since he wouldn't give them anything of use. Instead, he chose to enjoy this while he could, "I want something different tonight." 

Chrollo cocked a hip letting Silva catch a glance of the spider tattoo that took up his lower back, "And what would you want to do?" 

"Have you ever been fucked upside down?" Thinking back Chrollo had been before with Hisoka only that it ended with Hisoka losing his grip and Chrollo falling on the floor.

"Depends on if you can keep your grip by the end." Silva smirked and stood showing off his sheer size difference, pulling Chrollo into a kiss he smiled when Chrollo made a noise of approval when one of Silva's hand touched at the base of his spine over the tattoo and down to the exposed skin the panties had left uncovered.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Admittedly Chrollo was rather small compared to him.

Living with Hisoka Chrollo knew he could handle Silva, especially when Hisoka could make a physical form of anybody, "Of course." He kissed the bottom of Silva's chin weaving his arms around his shoulders, "I don't like to be kept waiting." Silva picked him up easily having Chrollo hold onto his shoulders before kissing him fully again, "Woah, do you think you can carry me like this while we do it?" 

"Easily." But Silva set him down on the bed, "I gotta prep you first." 

"Can you at least take off your clothes first?" Chrollo rested back against the bed propping his head up with his own arms, "Give me a show, Zoldyck." 

Silva stood at thew edge of the bed slowly pulling his top robe slowly off baring his hard years of training, he wouldn't lie Silva was handsome... Chrollo was drawn to interesting people, and while he thought Silva was petty his entire background was cloaked in danger and mystery. No wonder Hisoka had been so excited to come.

When Silva stood fully bare before him Chrollo bit his lip knowing Silva's ego was being boosted by Chrollo's stare, "You know Kikyo gives me the same look." 

"Is that so, Silva?" He liked seeing the small twitch in Silva's shoulders, it seemed he got a pleasant shiver with how Chrollo spoke his name, he made a come hither gesture with his hand and Silva was all too happy to oblige.

He gave a small sigh as Silva kissed down his chest and to his belly, getting to the v in his hips he kissed down to edge of Chrollo's panties, "How long has it been since someone's sucked you off?" 

Last night, "Not for awhile." 

Silva grinned pulling the panties down with his teeth, his fangs catching the elastic to pull them down slowly. His hands came up to pull them the rest of the way down before holding Chrollo's dick to lick up the base to the tip. While Silva wasn't bad at beginning Chrollo had had an incubus who thought a blow job a day was an excellent breakfast to start with. 

Looking up to where Silva would have the lube he spotted a small bottle and took it, "Why don't we get to the more exciting part?" Silva grinned taking the bottle and coated his fingers and pressed one into him, while taking Chrollo into his mouth. One thing Silva had on Hisoka was the larger tongue laving so deliciously on him. 

Another finger made it's way inside of him making Chrollo grip the sheets as he watched Silva's administrations, "Do you have to look at me like that?" Silva only licked and sucked over him more, he could swear the slits that were Silva's pupils got just a little wider, "Please, I want more..." 

He pulled off of Chrollo's erection, "You need to be stretched more. Believe me." At this he scissored his fingers inside of Chrollo making him moan softly, "So receptive." He finally took mercy on Chrollo after some time constantly opening him up more and enjoying the small whimpers when he brushed against the spot he knew how to find. 

It wasn't long until Chrollo was gripping the hand between his legs, "Please... That has to be enough..." At this point Silva had to just be teasing him, there was no way Silva was that big to warrant this much preparation.

"If you're sure." Silva pulled his hand away before he got more in between his legs. His eyes widened slightly when Silva rested his dick next to Chrollo's, "Did you see where the lube went?" 

"U-under my side..." Woah, Silva was _that_ big! "U-um... Have you ever been with someone a lot smaller than you?" Kikyo came to mind, that woman had to be insane or a thrill seeker there was no in between. Chrollo wasn't so sure he could handle it, but he was at least gonna try, if he can take two of Hisoka's clones he could take on Silva. 

"A few," Looking at Chrollo's nervous face, "Are you having doubts? We can stop." 

"No, no, it's okay. Just let's try it and see where things end up." Silva nodded and poured more lube onto his hand before spreading it on his and Chrollo's cocks, it was a sight to say the least and Chrollo was more excited than nervous to be taking what Silva had. 

"Are you ready?" Chrollo nodded enjoying how Silva picked up his legs spreading them apart, he gave a shaky breath thinking about what Silva was seeing. Silva pressed his fingers into Chrollo to make sure he was prepped enough before he pressed the head of his erection against Chrollo's entrance. He pushed in slowly letting Chrollo adjust to every inch almost painfully slow, he was constantly making sure Chrollo was fine until he was finally seated inside of him.

Chrollo felt incredibly full, taking a few heavy breaths with the sensation. He didn't want to say it was huge lest he stroked Silva's ego, but he did move his hips slightly getting used to being spread open as much as he was, "Fuck..." His thighs were still held by Silva's hands and he was sure Silva could feel his involuntary trembles. 

"Does it feel good, Chrollo?" It was said in an arrogant tone which served to make Chrollo's face turn red from embarrassment and knowing how Silva was still sore about losing to him. Chrollo gave him a curt little nod instead of an answer however, "Tell me how good it feels." Silva's hips pressed insistently into his making him grip the sheets even tighter.

"R-really good..." Silva pulled out before thrusting back in making Chrollo moan louder than he intended.

"Usually you're so articulate. I'm sure you can use a different word than 'really'." Another thrust and Chrollo shivered against the sheets.

He wracked his brain for any better word, but only one seemed to show up, "Extraordinary..." He was disappointed when Silva pulled out, "What are you doing?" 

"Lay on your stomach," This got him a confused look, "I did say I was gonna fuck you upside down." Oh right, Chrollo turned around and laid on his belly letting Silva grab his hips to guide him back onto himself, "Alright," Chrollo's belly was already off the bed his legs splayed open on Silva's sides feeling completely vulnerable in this position. Then Silva lifted him standing up on the bed Chrollo reached down to gain some semblance of balance grasping for the sheet as Silva started moving his hips, the first bounce had Chrollo swing slightly. This was so much at once, that almost impossibly huge dick brushing his prostate with every nudge, the way his legs couldn't plant on anything to feel grounded, and how Silva was easily supporting his weight to use him as a pseudo doll. 

"Silva~" He grasped his mouth with both hands at letting that slip out, but Silva let out a deep breathy laugh.

"Who knew all I had to do to make you moan my name would be to spread you open." A hard thrust and Chrollo cried out against his hands, his slender shoulders shivering and blushed, "Tell me just how much you're enjoying this, Chrollo." Silva reached down to rest all of Chrollo's weight onto one arm by wrapping it around his belly before he pulled one of Chrollo's hands away placing it on his own hip and kept pinned by Silva's grip, the other arm able to grip at his other side. Still all Chrollo could do was whimper, "I said tell me, Lucilfer." Silva grinned when he felt Chrollo clench around him, "How sordid, do you get off on someone commanding you, Lucilfer?" Another shiver and clench, Silva was absolutely enjoying this giving another hard thrust enough to make Chrollo scramble for a grip on the sheets, "Tell. Me." 

"I l-love it..." Was this how Silva got Hisoka to forget why he was seducing Silva? He couldn't stop the little mewls that came from him, "Please... It's so much..." 

Silva sped up and Chrollo practically sobbed against his left hand, he could imagine the scandalous image he made; one of the strongest vampires in the underground moaning pathetically on someone who had lost to him, "You're so precious like this, Chrollo. All the little sounds you're making, you were right, I shouldn't have doubt that you could take me." His thrusts were fast and hard and it wasn't long until Chrollo felt himself cum partway on his stomach and the sheets below, "Did you just cum?" 

How could be not? "Keep g-going..." He was raised up by a hand on his chest the hand pinning his moved around his lower belly keeping him trapped in place, "Si~lva..." 

There was a kiss to his shoulder as Silva easily kept him supported using gravity to fuck Chrollo, "Think I can get you to cum again?" The spirit was willing, but Chrollo wasn't sure he could manage to get hard for awhile. Though, Silva wasn't a fast finisher, he kept up his pace saying a mix of praise and dirty words into Chrollo's ear that Chrollo was close to finishing again. Looking down at himself Chrollo could see his own member bobbing with Silva's momentum not expecting Silva to bite down hard on his shoulder his fangs easily slicing through his flesh as ropes of cum filled him. Silva kept him still as if he was trying to mark Chrollo as deep as he possibly could. When he was finished Silva slowly got to his knees letting Chrollo's shaky legs rest on the bed before reaching in front to stroke him, "You're absolutely amazing, Chrollo." A kiss to the bite on his healing shoulder, "Come on, finish for me." And he did Chrollo grasped the arm holding his chest still and let out a string of praise when he came. 

Chrollo didn't realize he had lost consciousness until he woke up a short while later, wrapped in a robe and gently nested into the soft sheets and pillows. He had to have Hisoka recreate something like that later... 

\----

Their date was nearing an end and Hisoka was having a great night now that Illumi was holding his hand. Turned out Illumi was much more interesting then Hisoka would have thought. Despite being born and bred to hunt down hunters Illumi had his own streak of mischief, little hidden away rooms no one else knew about and how much Illumi loved it when Hisoka would praise him on his looks and to a deeper extent his abilities. Hisoka was more smitten than ever loving his long haired beauty, "Hey, I've noticed your mother isn't around, is she here in the manor?" They were currently on the roof looking up at the stars Hisoka was all too happy to name constellations he knew.

"She's on her decade vacation." It was said like Hisoka should know what that meant.

Naturally he asked, "Decade vacation?" 

Illumi laid down the tiles scraping each other from the added weight, "Every ten years my parents split up, one watches the house while the other goes abroad." Looking up to Hisoka he felt he needed explain further, "They say it keeps their marriage fresh since they've been together for hundreds of years." 

"I guess the spark is hard to keep for so long." Hisoka didn't think he could keep interested in someone for that long, but he was guessing both Silva and Kikyo would search out other partners during this time before meeting up again, "How do they feel about the other sleeping with different people?" 

"They've always been open with each other. When they get back together after the vacation the far left wing is forbidden to anyone else while they have... Their reunion." Illumi had already knew Hisoka slept with his father, but being so old himself he didn't care so long as Hisoka didn't cause harm to their family.

"Would you have the same kind of relationship as them?" It was a gamble for Hisoka to ask that question, but with how Illumi looked away as if he was really thinking about it it was an easy bet.

Illumi looked back to Hisoka, "I might, I've only ever had passing relationships." With how Illumi looked Hisoka wasn't surprised. He was sure Illumi could have whoever he wanted, being frozen in the body of someone in their twenties. At least frozen for a very long time.

Hisoka had to fight not to gulp, "Would you ever consider us?" 

"I'd like to know you better," He placed a small kiss on Hisoka's cheek, he was captivated by Hisoka's secretive personality he felt like there was something else Hisoka wasn't telling him. Especially with how he moved barely being a new blood, "Would you like to come back to my room?"

Hisoka for a moment felt his chest grow tight, and his stomach fill with butterflies, "I would love to go back to your room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that silva being 6'6" isn't anything compare to uvogin who is 8'3"? o3o i wonder how that would play out


	8. Same

Chrollo had made his way back to his room to prepare for the coming sunrise, finding that his room was completely vacant. There was something hollow in the way the room was just still, no incubus to greet him and Feitan had to be out finding whatever he could for Chrollo. Not even bothering to put clothes on, but he undid the brazier before falling into bed and pulling the comforter over himself. Falling into a lonely sleep, he had kinda hoped Hisoka would have returned by now...

The next night he woke up to two golden eyes watching him intently and jumped back slightly before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Hisoka, what...?" 

"Finally you're awake." With his wings unfurled he seemed to float in the air, "How was your night last night? Because mine was absolutely amazing~" Hisoka let out a dreamy sigh his body lifting ever so higher.

"I took your place for Silva." Chrollo felt more lazy from last night not bothering to get out of the covers.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that... Did you find out anything for yourself?" Hisoka perched on the bed excited to hear how Chrollo's night went.

Shit, "Fuck! I forgot!" How could he forget what he had came to do!?

Hisoka let out a loud laugh, "Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself at least." He honestly couldn't blame his master; Silva did have a way of making you lose track of goals.

Pulling the covers over his head Chrollo let out a long annoyed groan, "Why are you so happy tonight?" 

Another sigh that sounded like Hisoka was on cloud nine, "Me and Illumi had a wonderful date~ We walked around the gardens, talked about our lives. Oh, his little smiles when he talks about his family makes me feel so warm inside~" Chrollo was starting to feel like Hisoka was going to try to get his spell to give to Illumi, for some reason the thought left a hint of bitterness in his mouth, "-Then we spent the last of the night on his balcony and I thought I would have to make a move first but he, he kissed me~ It was perfect." 

"I'm glad you had a good time together," He tried to keep his voice supportive of his incubus exerting the freedom he gave him, but he wanted Hisoka to stay with him...

"He wants to date me again tonight too." Hisoka laid down next to Chrollo pulling him close painfully unaware of how Chrollo was feeling. 

\-----

It had been a month since they moved in with the Zoldycks and almost every night Hisoka took off to spend time with Illumi. The two had gotten so close that sometimes Illumi would knock on Chrollo's door to ask where Hisoka was. Chrollo knew better than to feel jealous, instead he started reading the library of literature the Zoldyck manor had to offer. 

All the while Hisoka would sometimes come and find him to spend time with him and since Illumi was starting to sleep with Hisoka, Chrollo learned that cubi became much less demanding when they were constantly being fed. It was an obvious observation, but instead of waking up to Hisoka under the blanket patting his stomach to wake him up for breakfast he was met with waking up alone or to an incubus all too excited to tell him of how wonderful Illumi was. On the nights Hisoka didn't spend with Illumi he enjoyed just cuddling with Chrollo making him feel less worried about Hisoka leaving him, "I'm so glad you're starting to like movies, Chrollo." 

Sitting in his lap Chrollo rested his head against Hisoka's shoulder, "I'm just happy you're spending time with me." He was realizing all over again how much he loved Hisoka's scent, not just the sweet vanilla but the unique scent that was Hisoka...

It seemed too much of his worry slip because Hisoka wrapped his arms around him, "Are things alright between us?" Was he neglecting his master too much?

"Of course." The movie was paused, "Hisoka, I'm serious, things are just fine." It wasn't an issue, he knew Hisoka was a fickle creature and that eventually he'd leave or find a new interest. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Chrollo," His hands closed around Hisoka's arms, "You're tense, please tell me what's wrong." How could Hisoka not know what was upsetting him? "I'm not spending enough time with you, am I?" 

"It's not that." He took a risk in asking, "If you had a choice, would you stay with him or me?" A heavy silence came between them and it didn't make him feel better about how long it took Hisoka to answer.

Finally he got an answer, "I would want to stay with both of you." He made a copy of Illumi in front of them, "I'd want both of you to want each other too." He made the copy get on their hand and knees and move up to Chrollo, "Would you be open to that?" 

"I would be," The copy's eyes were half lidded when they reached up to hold Chrollo's chin, "Are you sure he would be?" The Illumi clone faltered slightly before disappearing.

"I have no idea..." There was a much bigger problem if he had wanted Illumi, "How long do you think I can keep what I really am from him?" How would Illumi even react? "I think forever might be best." 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Chrollo kissed under his chin, "Can you do me a favor? Can you make a Silva clone?" 

"Oh Chrollo~" Hisoka was all too happy to oblige.

\-----

Another week passed. Chrollo was now talking to Illumi more often finding his piano music soothing while he read, they even started spending time together when Hisoka wasn't around. This of course thrilled Hisoka knowing his dreams of having both Chrollo and Illumi were coming to fruition. Now the big question; "Would you want to be in a threesome?" 

Chrollo choked on the blood in his glass while Illumi's piano playing ended in a sour note, it had been a calm night that neither had expected Hisoka to ask at least not so abruptly. Both Illumi and Chrollo shared a look. This would be the first time all three of them would be together, but no doubt Hisoka wanted to be sandwiched, "I'm in. Illumi?" 

"Sure, haven't been in one for awhile now." Hisoka and Chrollo were a little shocked as Illumi covered the keys before standing, "Where do you want to have it?" 

"Our room will be fine." Really it was still Chrollo's room, Hisoka had just spent all his time there, "But, Illumi, when was the last time you were in a threesome?" Could his love be any more perfect?

Illumi placed his finger on his chin in thought, "I think a year ago." He looked up in confusion when Hisoka walked behind the piano to squish his cheeks, "Um...?" 

"Never change." He kissed him gently pulling on the collar on his shirt to get him to follow them to their room, "I'm already prepared so who wants to be the other bottom?" It was a lie, he was just too lazy to put in effort to fake stretch himself. Two different dark haired beauties and they were all his, "And I kinda wanted something else from you two..." 

Chrollo shrugged, "I can be, and what would you want?" He didn't exactly have a problem being bottom most of the time, in fact he rather enjoyed it, to him it was less work for satisfaction.

Extra work Hisoka had no problem putting in, "Can both of you suck me off at the same time?" Still no skill in subtlety, but at least he was open about his wants. 

Chrollo held onto Hisoka's arm, "How exactly would you want us to do it?" He looked over Illumi who picked up on his body language and held Hisoka's other arm, "Or do we just go with it?" Taking Hisoka's hand into his he brought it up to suck on his middle digit giving the incubus a knowing look. 

"Going with it." He was already excited, "I want to be between both of you," Not even caring if a butler or anyone was hearing, "Really give it to me, maybe even take turns. I don't want to leave that room until I'm out of my mind~" Even Illumi seemed more aroused by the thought, "My, I didn't think both of you would like that idea so much, than again it is me." 

Chrollo nipped his finger harder than necessary, "You better put in some effort." 

"Of course~" When they made it to their room Hisoka was quick to lock their door in case of any unwanted guests, getting undressed before Chrollo and Illumi had the chance to, "You know I'll leave you both satisfied." 

Chrollo unzipped the front of his top letting it fall down his shoulders, while Illumi just pulled his shirt up easily getting out of it without undoing any buttons. It left him a little speechless because the only person he had seen able to do that was Hisoka. Did Hisoka teach him that? The thought was a a turn on... Soon all three were in various dress, Hisoka was completely bare sitting on the bed tapping his knee for both of them, Illumi kept his pants on for now, and Chrollo was stripped down to his underwear that had little spiders printed on it, though the reason he kept them on would be a dirty little secret until they came off.

"As much as I love seeing you two strip. I don't want to wait anymore~" He had been fantasizing about this for weeks! So much so, that an unlucky Feitan had walked in on him between two copies of Chrollo and Illumi, but now he had the real deal, unpredictable, fully independent actions he couldn't see coming~ Oh~ He had to remind himself to stay grounded when both got between his legs, "Don't look at me like that... I'll finish too quickly..." He already sounded breathless.

"We haven't even started yet." Chrollo kissed the inside of his thigh enjoying the shiver that went through his incubus while Illumi licked up the center of his balls before suckling at the base. Did Hisoka teach him how to suck him off, or did he already have the skill? Either way Hisoka let out a breathy moan that Chrollo absolutely loved. Chrollo got in closer taking the head of Hisoka's cock in his mouth gently sucking and threatened the skin of it with his fangs, something he knew Hisoka enjoyed.

"I didn't think you two would get so into this..." Not that he minded, having both of his favorites between his legs sharing him was almost too much~ His sharp nails combed through both of their hair, loving how they looked up at him one with delicate eyes the other half lidded and elegant, "Oh~ You two are amazing..." Chrollo pulled off of his head and tapped Illumi's shoulder giving him a gesture on what to do next, Hisoka bit his lip when both of them mouth the sides of his dick meeting at the tip pressing their lips together, kissing each other while Hisoka was still between them, "Stop, stop... I'll cum if you don't..." 

Chrollo pulled back wrapping his hand around the base of Hisoka's erection, keeping him from finishing, "Then trade places with me." Hisoka nodded, trying to keep himself from finishing before he swapped his place on the bed with Chrollo.

Though, Chrollo didn't expect Hisoka to get on his knees lifting his legs up to rest on his shoulders, "It's been awhile since I've done this for you." Pulling the spider underwear off Chrollo looked away with a heavy blush on his face, "I have to say I didn't expect this." 

Hisoka had been met with the sight of the tiny base to a butt plug Chrollo had to have had inside of himself the entire night they had been together, "Stop looking..." 

Grinning wickedly he pressed a finger against the base to push it in ever so deeper, "Why would I ever want to look away?" He twirled it around slightly enjoying the way Chrollo held his face in his hands, "Let's see how big it is~" pulling slightly he eased the toy out of him, it was a decent size, though Hisoka would have gone with something a little larger for a bigger thrill. Oh well. This was just as good especially with how lube was seeping out as if Chrollo had squeezed some inside of himself to compensate for later, "Looks like neither of us needs to be prepared~" 

Standing up he pulled Chrollo more to the edge before easing himself in, loving how Chrollo made the sweetest of noises, when Illumi had pushed into him he let out a small breath and grinned. This is what he was wanting, his summoner beneath him, a Zoldyck behind him. He moaned when Illumi started their pace, moving Hisoka between them by gripping his hips, "Move, Hisoka..." 

His focus was starting to concentrate on not finishing rather than his appearance, but at the moment he didn't care. He rested his head back against Illumi's shoulder while his hips moved faster than both thought he would start with. Illumi held onto Chrollo's thighs trapping Hisoka more between them keeping his thrusts fast but enjoyable for all three of them, "Hisoka~" Moaned Chrollo from under him.

"Hisoka..." Illumi whispered in his ear, it was all too much! Don't finish so soon! He couldn't hold onto anything, not with how Illumi kept him straight to nip at his ear, it wasn't until Chrollo and Illumi shared another look before Chrollo grabbed onto Hisoka's shoulders and bit the left side of his neck while Illumi bit the right.

"A-ah!~" He couldn't hold on, couldn't stop himself from finishing and when he finally came down from his high the worst possible words came from Illumi.

"What the hell is this?" A rough hand gripped his tail pulling it up to see it connected to Hisoka, "What the hell are you?" Hisoka was speechless, just how could he explain himself? Vampires couldn't have tails, and the way Illumi was reacting there wasn't any way to make it seem okay... "Explain, Lucilfer." 

Chrollo had to think fast, but no matter what there was no way around this, "Illumi, Hisoka is an incubus that wanted to meet your family." 

"Incubus can't think, everyone knows that." What? Hisoka pushed away from him, "How dare you use this thing to manipulate my emotions!" 

"Excuse me?" The ridges on his back grew in his anger.

"Enough with the tricks, Chrollo. Have your incubus sit." A loud clap echoed through the room with the force of how hard Hisoka slapped Illumi, leaving the vampire stunned while Hisoka phased through the wall to get away from him. Coming to the Zoldyck mansion was a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap


	9. Apology

Somehow Chrollo was able to convince Illumi to keep their secret, telling how Hisoka could still be an excellent sparring partner. Anything to keep Hisoka and him from being murdered, or tortured, or both, it just seemed something not worth to die for. 

When Illumi left the room Chrollo figured Hisoka had phased back into his own room, so after pulling on a robe he went to the next room over knocking on the door, "Hisoka? It's me." He didn't get an answer so he figured best course of action was seeing if his incubus was okay. Opening the door he was right, Hisoka was laying on his bed his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Never once had he seen Hisoka cry, actually sobbing... "Hisoka, hey, it's gonna be okay..." He wasn't the best at comfort, but at least he was trying.

"How do you know?" Hisoka didn't bother hiding his true form, it chilled Chrollo slightly when he looked at him with near glowing yellow slitted eyes, but they looked pained when he buried his face back into the pillow again, "I should have never came here..." 

Oh boy, this really hurt Hisoka... Chrollo wasn't so sure on what to say. Illumi was a complete jackass with what he said? How could Illumi think so backwards? Why would Hisoka be effected so much by what someone said when usually he thrives on being insulted? "I-"

"I thought maybe he would be more open since we've gotten close... That it would be a nice setting and I would tell him myself and he'd still love me..." Another round of sobs, "What a joke..." 

"Wait, does that mean?" Oh, don't tell him...

Hisoka looked back up to him, "I was even starting to fall for him..." Yup, his incubus had fallen in love with someone who thought he was a mindless creature, "How could I be so stupid?" There was so much wrong here, he'd never seen Hisoka in love, crying, or really display any emotion that wasn't arrogant or hedonistic. How Illumi could be so backwards, all of this was a mess.

Taking in a breath Chrollo rubbed at Hisoka's back, "You still have me." A tail wrapped itself around his palm and squeezed softly as if Hisoka felt a little comforted by that thought.

\-----

The next week Chrollo didn't see Hisoka leave his room, not even to harass his human donor... Every day he would check on him only to find him still drowing in his sorrows and hugging his pillow. Finally after the seventh day he started walking around the mansion not caring that Chrollo was about to check up on him, and just brushed past him as if he was nothing, that or he just didn't react to anything as he walked down the halls. Chrollo followed him to where he was heading seeing him stop in the room that had the piano thankful that Illumi wasn't there. 

After watching Hisoka wipe his eyes and pull out his tablet it seemed he just wanted to get away from his bed for awhile. Chrollo figured it'd be okay to just let him have his time alone to sort things out. 

\-----

He didn't need stupid Illumi... So what if he had became so attached? Hisoka could forget him just as easily as anyone else he had left! Without realizing his tail had come out while he was watching one of his favorite movies too deep in his thoughts to notice how his tail stabbed into the love seat or how Illumi had came into the room, at least not until he had called out, "Incubus, I require your service." Hisoka glared at him his claws forming around his tablet, he wouldn't do anything for this vampire! "Sleep with me." His claws ended up cracking his tablet in his rage. With his movie ruined he got up and left the room, going through the farthest wall away from Illumi. 

The vampire didn't quit, getting more frustrated that the incubus didn't listen to his commands, it didn't end until Hisoka started staying in the sun and out of reach no matter where Illumi was. So, he decided to go to the next best thing; his master.

He found Chrollo in their private library reading one of the more older books, "Why are you having your incubus ignore me?" Illumi didn't like the look Chrollo gave him as if what he said was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Are you really so dense?" He gave a sigh, it wasn't uncommon to think like how Illumi did about summoned creatures. It didn't make it right, though... Though, Chrollo had figured if Hisoka was avoiding Illumi than their secret would end without any pay off, "Sit down, let me explain." 

Illumi raised an eyebrow but pulled a chair to sit by Chrollo, "What's the reason to having it ignore me." Oh jeeze, he was calling Hisoka 'it'... 

Taking in a deep breath. " _Hisoka_ is ignoring you because you called him mindless and a thing. He's ignoring you because he's angry at you." This still didn't get through to Illumi, "How would you feel if your species had been considered a subspecies and someone who you started to love thought you weren't even your own sentient being?" 

"Are you telling me incubus actually have emotions and thought?" Illumi still wasn't sure if Chrollo was telling the truth, or if this was some elaborate way to gain something from him...

"Yes. They. Do." He doubted anything he said to Illumi would be taken to heart, but he had to try anyway, "Illumi, if I was using him just to seduce you for whatever reason you think I would, how much would I actually benefit from that when I've been sleeping with you anyway?" Chrollo now felt a little bad about using Hisoka to get what he could out of Silva.

That was a good point...

\-----

Hisoka was walking through the halls to clear his head, he hadn't fed in what felt like weeks, wait, it had been weeks... But he just couldn't feel up to the task or wanted anyone to touch him. He felt stupid that he had let Illumi hurt him like this... Oh well, he would get over it eventually... "Hisoka?" He looked up to see Silva just ahead of him, putting on a brave face he could fake being his energetic self to keep Silva from knowing anything was wrong with him.

"I was just on my way to get a drink." 

"You look like you need it," Silva placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your eyes aren't as bright as should be. Here, let me make sure you get there all right." Hisoka absolutely wanted no one around him.

"Thanks..." It would be nice to have someone carry him if he managed to collapse. 

Though, as they kept walking Silva decided Hisoka had to put on a braver face, "You know there's been talk among the butlers that an incubus has found it's way onto the Zoldyck estate." 

Ah fuck, "Really? Do they know what they look like?" Was this a way to get Hisoka to confess? Did Illumi go to him and tell him what Hisoka was? He tried so hard to stay calm but he could feel his claws itch in a fight or flight instinct.

"Not sure, when I asked them they said he just had red hair." He would never admit to what he was until Silva actively accused him.

"Do they? What a coincidence, I wonder what it's like to sleep with one." Silva laughed patting on his back before pressing Hisoka into the wall standing over him. Stay calm! He didn't say it was him! That didn't stop his claws from forming behind his back in case Silva chose to try and kill him.

"Honestly I think they're just a vampire with a high libido." Silva grinned down at him, "Isn't that right, Hisoka?" 

Hisoka's shoulders lowered in visible relief, "What can I say? I'm a new blood, and I've always had such _need_." He forced his claws to revert before wrapping his arms around Silva's shoulders, "Are you a jealous man, Silva?" 

"I just miss your company, I haven't seen you in weeks." Silva leaned down to kiss at Hisoka's neck picking him up against the wall, "How about a little reunion?"

"Maybe a little later tonight, I'm too hungry to give anyone a good time right now." Silva let out a small huff but pulled back anyway. Hisoka gave him a small kiss on the cheek before they kept walking.

\-----

Illumi sought out his father. He had to know if Chrollo was lying about Hisoka, or if he had been a complete jackass to something he was falling in love with... Knocking on the door to his father's study, "Come in." He opened the door, his father had enjoyed keeping large wolves so he wasn't surprised at see his father brush and grooming his favorite, "Is something wrong, Illumi? You look upset." 

"I'm not upset, but I do have a question." His father picked up a file having the wolf place its paw in his lap, "Why are summoned creatures not allowed in our mansion? If they're mindless, why care if they're among us?" 

Silva looked up for a moment, it was an odd question to ask that seemed to come from nowhere, "Who told you they were mindless?" 

"The books in the library and talk amongst the butlers." It hadn't been talked about much but he heard them talk about it every so often when someone new came to their home ans every rule was enforced.

Silva sighed taking care in making the first claw perfect, "They're not mindless, I just find it distasteful to use a creature who can't defy it's master for self gain." Oh. Now he really felt like a jackass, "It was only enforced when your grandfather had allowed four visitors, and hated that he was forced to kill an innocent creature who couldn't back down." Why wasn't he told about this before? "It was pretty sad, I'd rarely seen something as depressing as that." Silva blew on the freshly filed claw turning back to Illumi, "Why are you asking about this, though?" 

"Just curiosity." Illumi felt sick with himself, "Thanks, Dad." 

"No problem." Silva went back to filing the other paw's claws when Illumi left. Hmm, maybe there was an incubus among them... Maybe they weren't an owned one.

\------

Illumi had to apologize to Hisoka, but he couldn't even get close enough to attempt it. So, he came to Chrollo's room noting the door being opened so he stepped inside, "Chrollo, are you in here?" He had to at least apologize to Hisoka for the really awful nasty things he said. 

It seemed everyone was in the middle of some kind of hobby when Illumi visited them today, instead of reading, Chrollo was knitting, "I'm here." He took a break from his knitting to look up at Illumi, "By the look of your face I'm guessing you finally realized just how awful you were being?" 

"Yes, I have. Please, I need to talk to Hisoka." Chrollo can tell how much this was bugging Illumi even if he had a stoic face his eyes were worried and his hair had kinks in it from obvious touching, "I need to apologize..." 

"I think he's in his room. Come on." Chrollo put away his knitting and got up from the chair to lead Illumi to Hisoka's room, "I haven't seen or heard him leave so I think he's in here." Opening the door both of them saw Hisoka passed out right beside the bed, his hair looking dull from obvious malnourishment. Moving quick Chrollo kneeled down by him to check if he was breathing, relief that he was, "Help me get him onto the bed." Careful of his scales and ridges he had Illumi got his legs as they lifted him onto the bed, "Okay, I, uh... I've never seen Hisoka go hungry before... We need to feed him." 

"How? It would be pretty creepy to use his unconscious body." That was on so many levels of wrong. Remembering how he was commanding Hisoka to sleep with him was also sickening and he really couldn't blame Hisoka for hating him.

"Gross, we're not doing that. Okay, he just needs to be in contact with someone feeling pleasure. So. I'll hold his hand and we have to feel good." Chrollo held his hand, "Alright, kiss me." Illumi had to calm himself before he leaned in to kiss Chrollo as if he would kiss Hisoka, he opened one eye to see it was working, but not by much.

Pulling back, "Can I touch you?" 

Chrollo nodded, so Illumi pulled him closer to kiss at his neck while a knee touched between his thighs. It was easy to get into the mood since neither of them had any contact for weeks, even though Chrollo was worried over Hisoka he knew he had to feel good to at least get the incubus to wake up. He gasped when Illumi touched at his behind letting a hand cup a cheek, "Illumi..." It was working both of them stopped when Hisoka shifted opening his eyes to see both of them on his bed before looking pissed.

"What is he doing here?" It was cold and harsh, but Illumi pulled back from Chrollo bowing his head for Hisoka.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." 

"And?" Hisoka was still bitter over it, but it wasn't unjustified.

"I was a fool, an awful idiot, I realize now that you are your own being. When we talked in the gardens for the first time you were so passionate that I fell for you. The more I got to know you the more I wanted to spend my life with you. I thought I was being tricked by Chrollo, and I should have known better to know that you were you and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me for what I've said." Hisoka looked away, he was still upset, but Illumi seemed so genuine... He gave Chrollo a look to ask if this was real and Chrollo nodded, "I'm sorry, Hisoka..." He hated how his heart ached for Illumi despite of his anger.

Crossing his arms, "I'm not so sure I should forgive you. How do you plan on making it up to me?" 

Illumi didn't raise his head, "Anything you deem fit." 

Hisoka could tell he meant it, Illumi wasn't the type to fool around with that kind of promise, "Anything?" 

"Anything." 

"You do realize that could mean your life and freedom, right? After all I am a demon." His own tail twitched with the thought of Illumi doing whatever he wanted, but he felt it would be too cruel, at least he would have Illumi at his mercy when Illumi wanted it through full consent. That would be much more fun~

"I do." Hisoka swallowed, that was conviction.

He rested a hand on Illumi's head noting the small hitch in his shoulders, "Oh, Illumi... I want to spar with you, this time no secrets." Illumi looked up at him, oh, those eyes~ Hisoka would absolutely enjoy showing off his powers, "But first, I need to gain back the weeks I've gone without feeding."

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for extreme nsfw??


	10. Nsfw Blanket

When they were lead through a series of hallways to a basement Illumi spoke up, "Hisoka, when you said you needed to feed before we sparred this isn't exactly what I was expecting." Chrollo wasn't sure if the room they were in would be away from any prying eyes, especially since Hisoka was wrapped in a blanket to cover himself from head to toe because he couldn't revert back into his human looking self.

The black hole in the blanket turned to him, "I need a very long and intense session to get back to my normal level, but I have another request." There was some shuffling before a piece of paper was produced out his face hole, "I need you to find these butlers and ask them if they are down for this." 

Chrollo looked over the list, "But you can't stay human." A silence sounded between them, at least before realization set in, "Hi-"

"Promise you won't get mad." The blanket shuffled nervously, "I may or may not have let my secret slip..." 

Chrollo looked down at the list, "Five times?" Did his incubus care about what would happen to him if the wrong butler found out? "Five times, Hisoka?" 

It was more like eight, but the other three weren't what he wanted tonight, "Yeah let's go with that." 

" _Hisoka_." To be honest, he should have expected Hisoka to do something like this. Only he figured the amount of people finding out would have been limited to Illumi. He didn't notice when Illumi took the list to go find the butlers.

"What? They all had dark hair, and I'm a sucker for dark hair..." The part of the blanket with Hisoka's arms fidgeted as Hisoka shivered in his thoughts.

"Hey, your tail is poking out." And it was wrapping around his leg, but Hisoka ended up pulling him closer.

The blanket engulfed him, "It's been so long, can you rub it?" Hisoka pressed his hips into Chrollo's, "Please? I love it when you do." He purred when Chrollo did as he asked as he reached around to rub at the soft little spines that only continued down from his spine, "Oh, yes~" He kept his arms wrapped around Chrollo, leaning down to pant against shoulder, moaning when Chrollo rubbed in between the spines getting at the sensitive parts underneath, "Just like that..." 

"Ahem." Illumi had already gathered the butlers, all of them confused as to why they came. The blanket shifted seeming to spit out Chrollo before Hisoka wrapped it tight around himself.

He walked up to them, "Right, I'm sure all of you know why you're here." They had to admire the amount of personality Hisoka acted out with the blanket. 

One of them raised their hand sheepishly, before Illumi nodded that they could speak, "We really don't. Master Illumi, just said he required us to follow." 

The black hole in the blanket looked over to Illumi, "You can't just have someone follow you to a basement, that's creepy." Facing the butlers, "As you all know I'm an incubus, and since I haven't eaten for quite awhile I asked you all here to be part of a group effort." 

Another butler raised his hand, "You want all of us to fuck you at the same time?" The blanket nodded, "Oh. Um... I'm not really comfortable with that... I only like one on one with someone." 

"Oh, well," One of the arms of the blanket came up to his chin, "If you're uncomfortable with this you can leave." Before the butler could leave he reached out, "But maybe later?" 

"Yeah I'm fine with that. Hope you all have fun, bye." They went back up the stairs, leaving the other four butlers behind.

The blanket turned back to who remained, "Anyone else uncomfortable?" They all shared looks, and shrugged, when no one left Hisoka opened the door for them using his magic to light the room. In the center was a bed Illumi had no idea when Hisoka managed to put down there, but the rest of the room was lined with various toys.

"Hisoka, when did you manage to set this up?" How had he not noticed?

"Your dad said I can take any room, I just didn't tell him which one. You know, for privacy." Hisoka let the blanket drop off of himself, and this time Illumi actually took in how Hisoka looked, the real Hisoka, he saw his back first and the pleasant looking ridges that made his spine ending down into his tail that curled to stay off the cold floor, wings resting downward giving the illusion of a tail coat, his shoulders were beautiful, small scales that glistened in the light, "Like what you see?" Hisoka was looking right at him. Illumi swallowed before nodding feeling his own chest become tight. 

"You're beautiful..." It wasn't the half illusion he had seen Hisoka as. This was him. The incubus that had fallen for him just as hard as he had for them, and then Hisoka turned to face him fully, his eyes despite changing still had the fond warm sun that would burn him if he looked for too long, Hisoka walked up to him his claws making small taps on the floor before he wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him close.

"Do you love me still?" Hisoka was asking him if he accepted him.

Illumi pulled him closer, "I loved you ever since we first kissed." He would spend however long it took to gain back Hisoka's love in return.

Hisoka smiled warmly, before leaning closer to Illumi's face, "I want to kiss you as I am." His tail curled into a heart when Illumi closed the distance kissing him softly, his hands feeling what was new on Hisoka swallowing the noises he made as he felt the ridges on his back lower on his tail. When they pulled away Hisoka tugged him by his shirt, "I want you to set me up."

Easily following Hisoka to the bed Illumi could feel Hisoka's tail wrap around his leg in obvious excitement, "How am I doing this?" 

"You know how to knot, right?" Hisoka handed him a rope from one of the bed posts.

"Yeah." Illumi took the rope, "What do you want to use for a safe word?" 

Hisoka thought for a moment, "Bungee gum, I can remember that." 

"If you can't speak, what hand gesture do you want to use?" He fiddled a little with the rope in his hands.

"Illumi, you are too precious." He leaned up to kiss him softly, "I'll do this if I can't talk." He lifted up his hand for everyone to see and watch out for and held two fingers up with the other three down, "I have another request, too..." 

"What is it?" Hisoka smiled as he placed a piece of soft cloth in his other hand.

Illumi was confused for a moment before Hisoka explained, "I want you to blindfold me." 

"Okay, safe word is 'bungee gum', you'll hold up two fingers if it becomes too much, and just in case we don't see that either, hit your feet, or talons on what you can quickly, okay?" Hisoka nodded, "And everyone else, you all want to do this and know the tells?" When everyone nodded and repeated what they would look out for, Illumi turned back to Hisoka, "Alright let me tie your hands." Hisoka turned around holding his arms behind his back in a position he wanted them in, Illumi checked the knots when he was done, "Does this feel okay?" 

"It does, it's actually getting me so much more excited~" Despite his impatience he knew Illumi was just making sure he'd be okay, he turned to face Illumi tugging to make sure they would keep him in place.

After a few moments of silence, "Maybe we should do another tell just in cas-" 

"Illumi," Hisoka kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be okay, if anything I can get out of these with magic." 

Looking away Illumi nodded, "Right, sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, I know you're just making sure I'll be safe." Hisoka nuzzled his neck gently, "Do you want to do this with me?" 

"I do." He tilted Hisoka's face into another kiss, "I want you so much, Hisoka." When the incubus pulled away he wrapped the blindfold around his eyes careful of the scales and tied it in place, "I'm gonna bend you over the bed now." 

"Oh, Illumi~" He let himself be moved, the feel of soft sheets being made more prominent by his lack of sight, "Come on, I don't need to be prepared." He wiggled his hips a little twitching when he felt a hand on one of his cheeks, "Illumi..." He felt the blunt head of an erection press against him before pushing in slowly. He moaned when he felt cool smooth hips against his cheeks, that lovey feeling of being so full all at once made him shiver.

He felt a gentle hand in his hair, except the person had to be on the side of him Hisoka felt himself being moved to the side, "Open your mouth." Hisoka was all too glad to, feeling another dick press into his mouth, he easily bobbed on them as much as he could in the position that he was in, "You're so eager..." It was one of the butlers, he just couldn't pin which one. 

"I'm going to flip you onto your back." Hisoka pulled off of the cock.

"I'm ready." Illumi flipped him easily letting him get comfortable before pushing back into him, than a weight settled over his belly and legs closed in on his sides, facing Illumi? 

"Does he have any lube?" 

Pulling back for a moment to speak, "Are you gonna fuck yourself on me?" Hisoka was thrilled by the thought if that was the case, "It's in the drawer." A bit of rustling before they found it, a small little click could be heard.

"Put your thighs together." 

" _Oh._ " Hisoka's breathing became a little more heavier, "That's absolutely filthy... I love it~" Silva had warmed him up to the thought of thigh fucking, except he enjoyed the sight of it more than the feel. Now, it was the thought of the act and he was loving it. He kept his thighs spread trembling slightly when he felt slicked hands rub against the inside of his thighs, "A-ah..." The cock from before pressed against his cheek and he turned his head to take it in again.

"Does this feel good?" Those teasing hands kept his legs spread wide while he massaged them.

"Mhm~" He couldn't concentrate much on the person who was in his mouth, but he still tried giving small suckles to it at least. He could feel hands on the inside of his knees lifting them and pressing them together adding a new sensation to the thrusts from Illumi before he felt a cock press between his thighs. Hisoka wasn't sure how he was supposed to take care of Chrollo amd the other butler, but he could feel eyes on him another small pleasure he enjoyed. He wasn't sure why the butler on his stomach wasn't grinding into his own arousal but he gasped when he was grabbed and pressed inside of them. Oh~ this was much than what he had in mind, by the noises he was hearing he thought he could identify which butler it was, it was the one with the cute beauty mark near their belly button. Too bad he was strapped to think of specific names right now. They rolled their hips down on him making the sweetest noises...

Their rhythm went on for quite awhile until the one on him had finished first, they didn't dare cum on his Illumi, but he could feel a warm slickness between his thighs, Hisoka wondered if he pulled them apart it would make little strings. They kept riding him, though, trying to make him finish, but Hisoka wouldn't finish so quickly tonight, "I want a turn." It was said from across the room. Chrollo. Aw, his summoner was feeling left out.

"Can you help me get off of him?" Hisoka could hear footsteps walk up to them before helping the butler off of him only to take their place.

Hisoka had to say something, "Are you going to ride me, Boss?" Teasingly Chrollo rubbed his ass against him letting him catch ever so slightly on his entrance, slick entrance, "Oh, Chrollo~ were you having fun without me noticing?" He wasn't given an answer but Chrollo felt up his chest to his face before he felt soft lips against his cheek.

"You have so many toys, Hisoka, can you guess which one I used?" Hisoka drew in a deep breath through his nose, oh, Chrollo knew what he was doing making it a game of imagination on Hisoka's part to excite him more.

"I would use all of them on you if I could." Those lips smiled against his cheek amd he felt himself guided inside tight heat, "W-will you let me, later?" 

He couldn't move his hips up, so he had to wait until Chrollo decided to move, "Yeah, we can do that later." Chrollo kissed the corner of his lips before moving his hips on him rolling down on Hisoka making him gasp at the mix sensation with Illumi's thrusts.

Hisoka soon felt Illumi finish inside of him, the only warning was a small moan of Hisoka's name before Illumi's hips were flushed against his feeling ropes of cum coat his insides, "M-more..." 

"Do you want two of them inside of you?" Hisoka nodded enthusiastically, he felt himself be lifted as someone got underneath him lining up to push into him, "Do you need prep for the other one?" 

"You know I don't." Someone else touched at the bottom of his knees pulling them up and pressing them together.

"You look perfect, Hisoka..." Slowly they eased in along with the other cock inside of him making him tug at the rope needing to grab onto something.

He wasn't prepared for the fast thrusts inside of him, making him become louder and louder with each passing minute, "Ah-ah~! Please!" His face was turned to the side, a small bit of drool leaking into the sheets with his pants and pleas, he ended up cumming inside of Chrollo without any warning, made better when both of the butlers inside of himself came too filling him up even more than before, they let Hisoka rest a little still being inside of them.

"Do you want to stop here?" Chrollo was checking on him, knowing how oversensitive he could become during intense sessions.

Hisoka shook his head, "N-no... But can you untie my hands and let me see?" The blind fold was made loose and he groaned when both dicks slipped out of him, feeling their cum leak out of him. He was sat up while the butler underneath him sat up behind him to untie the rope, Hisoka reached to pull the blind fold off all the way, "Who's ready for round two?" 

"You're still rearing to go?" The one butler behind him sounded bewildered, "I don't think I can go for awhile." Thus was the drive of an incubus.

Illumi was ready again, and so was Chrollo, "How do you want us, Hisoka?" 

"One in front one in back." Hisoka rolled his shoulders to get rid of some of the ache while he was tied up, "I don't care who..." While he felt energized, he still wanted more. 

Having a different idea, Chrollo smiled down on him, "Can you maintain a clone of yourself?" 

Hisoka didn't need to be asked twice, so curious on what his boss had in mind, "What do you want me to do with it?" 

"Play with it." 

Oh~ Hisoka would never be able to replace Chrollo, "I have such a dirty master~" He had the clone get underneath him before straddling it, "Do you really love my good looks that much, _Chrollo_?" Hisoka's eyes were grinning at him as he pulled his clone close to him, before kissing at their neck. Making it rub its hands over his hips to his tail to tease him. 

Illumi was biting his lip in the corner, Chrollo was definitely Hisoka's master, but the incubus didn't seem to mind at all, and would act on his own. The sight in front of him now made him think just what Hisoka could do with his magic if he had the freedom for it, and while his mind screamed that it was a threat, he also couldn't help being attracted to that unpredictability... He needed to know just what Hisoka could do during their sparring match!

Hisoka was looking right at him as if he knew everything Illumi was feeling and gave him a devilish grin, "I don't want to just play with myself, why don't you two come here?" Illumi almost stumbled forward, but let Hisoka maneuver him into the position he wanted before taking him into his mouth while stroking Chrollo. Even the clone teased at him mimicking how Chrollo and Illumi were in between Hisoka's legs before.

"Hisoka~" There was a shiver he saw go through Hisoka's body, Hisoka kept the clone on him but moved to service Chrollo instead. Just what was Illumi supposed to do with his hands? The clone looked and acted so close to Hisoka that he wondered if Hisoka could make up people to fool others. He eventually settled on resting his hands in the soft hair, playing with the horns that were so delicately twisted upwards like a gazelle's the real Hisoka moaned at the attention and Illumi took note of it. 

This went on for around an hour, all of them changing positions but every position had Hisoka at it's center, and when it finally ended two of the butlers had long since quit, Illumi and Chrollo being the only two to be able to keep up. Hisoka had finally worn himself out, having to be carried by Illumi in the blanket he lead them down to the room in. They had cleaned him up, taking special care to not over sensitize him while they worked, personally Illumi enjoyed the incubus resting easy against his shoulder. 

It felt... Warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chap to write o3o


	11. Real Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is fixed have fun with thatnsfw chap -u-

Illumi was amazed at how quickly Hisoka had recovered since the previous night, it was almost like nothing had happened at all, but Chrollo did tell him an incubus knew no rest. He also noticed the pep in Hisoka's steps as they walked down the hallway, even if Hisoka could control his looks now, Illumi had missed the black and red iridescent scales Hisoka had. Though, when Hisoka asked him if it was okay to wear near bare clothes to be more comfortable, Illumi of course let him. Now Hisoka had a top that he called his favorite 'virgin killer sweater' on and baggier pants that stopped at the knee but cinched into tighter fabric so he wouldn't catch on anything, and no shoes... 

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle me, Illumi?" He was excited about this, it wasn't just sex he enjoyed, he also loved showing off his prowess to those he had an interest in, "No one will bother us, right?" 

"I have told the butlers to warn me if my father needs me, or if anyone else tries to interrupt us." Illumi was always dressed to fight never knowing a break in his career, though looking at Hisoka now he noticed the glitter red eyeshadow that melted in a black eyeliner and his lips were glossed. It was almost as if Hisoka was dressing for a date rather than a fight. When Hisoka looked at him with a sly grin, he couldn't help blushing, those amber eyes accented by the makeup Hisoka skillfully applied looked more dangerous than when their irises were surrounded in black instead of the white of his eyes. 

Hisoka had held his hand when he was falling behind, "I'm looking forward to this, Illumi." He loved saying the vampire's name, it felt so nice on his tongue~ Seeing Illumi look at him with fondness even after knowing what he was... It was comforting. Like a weight in his stomach was taken out making him feel lighter on his talons.

\-----

Hisoka had asked for a moment to stretch in his actual form, and Illumi noted how Hisoka was a slight bit taller than him with his talons replacing his feet. At one point he was almost certain Hisoka was teasing him when he bent down and touched both claws to the floor between his feet and arched his back up when he stood up again, "Alright, I'm ready." 

Immediately both of them got into a defensive stance Hisoka still grinning as he stared down Illumi it was almost as if this was just as enjoyable as sex would be for him, "Go." Immediately both of them launched first fist to fist Hisoka seemed to favor his hands now that he didn't have to hide his magic so when Illumi moved to sweep Hisoka's feet he didn't expect the incubus to be ready managing to jump and kick Illumi in the face with the same force he had punched him in their first sparring match.

This didn't stop them, Illumi grabbed his foot throwing him down on the floor, but somehow instead of cracking the floor Hisoka bounced back up throwing Illumi off balance enough to let go. Hisoka was chased down and this time Illumi could see the magic surround his feet as he climbed the wall running up it onto the ceiling, this was a show of what Hisoka had wanted to do, so Illumi followed getting close enough for a few attacks that were all dodged and blocked, "Behind you." What? Barely turning in time, a kick that would have destroyed part of his spine was avoided but his side was kicked hard enough to launch him across the ceiling before he gained his footing to stay upside down, the clone was relentless as it kicked a hole where Illumi was standing a split second ago, "You know, I thought you would think I was lying and would only stay focused on me." Hisoka stood back admiring his puppet skills from afar.

Illumi had to think of a way to win this match, he refused to believe Hisoka was strong enough to get the best of him. Keeping on the defensive he looked for an opening, Hisoka thought he couldn't handle the clone and this made him think that if he joined in he would easily win the match. That was, until Illumi saw his opening, he grabbed the clone by the shoulders stunning Hisoka by the force before he threw him into Hisoka. 

When he made the clone dissipate his eyes widened when Illumi tackled him hard enough to lose his grip on the ceiling making them both crash onto the floor, the wind was knocked out of Hisoka when they landed he was looking up to Illumi with astonishment, excitement, and admiration. Illumi had his claws pinned to the ground, not sure if Illumi being between his legs was intentional or not, but all it did was make the incubus fall deeper for him, "Do you forgive me?" His hair was a mess, and his eyes were desperate. He still wanted Hisoka's forgiveness for how he saw him and how he treated him in such a horrible way. Though that was impossible; Hisoka had already forgiven him being someone who never looked back for too long. In Hisoka's mind Illumi knew better now and treated him as an equal, but the guilt Illumi had, seemed to have stayed just as strong as if Hisoka still hated him. 

"I have." He smiled up at Illumi loving how his emotions were so intense right now, relief, joy, and something he had only felt from his mother and Chrollo which he guessed was genuine love were all there, and Hisoka could feel every last bit of them. His sight wandered down to Illumi's panting mouth and the fangs he had, he bit his lip thinking about how he had enjoyed the intimacy of Chrollo feeding off of him and with how pale Illumi looked he figured the vampire had gone without feeding for awhile. He tilted his head to the side exposing his neck for Illumi, "You look hungry." 

Hisoka grinned when Illumi bit his lip, "Are you sure it would be okay?" He was starving, in the days he had found out Hisoka was an incubus he spent it in turmoil thinking he was cleverly manipulated and then because he felt horrible for the way he acted and hurt Hisoka, "I just-" 

A claw was placed to Illumi's lips, "I want you to." They kissed softly Illumi reaching behind his neck to untie the lace that kept the pseudo top on Hisoka pulling it down before he pulled away from their kiss and left small kisses down his cheek to his neck. Hisoka was already excited using his talons to cross behind Illumi's back, "Do it." He moaned when Illumi broke skin with his teeth feeling the pull on his neck as he drank.

Illumi had bitten Hisoka before, but now it was different yet the same. It felt hot yet Hisoka was cold to the touch. He held him close as he drank feeling arms wrap around him lovingly. That sweet taste that Hisoka had that was dulled before was much more prominent now, he almost didn't want to stop, but he had to when Hisoka tugged on his hair and let out a weak, "Stop..." 

"Sorry..." Claws gently held onto his face, Illumi wasn't a messy feeder but that didn't stop Hisoka from kissing him tasting his own blood on those lips and loving how Illumi held him close. Both of them never wanted this moment to end, Hisoka running his hands through Illumi's long hair the softness of it and how it felt so calming to him. 

In that moment they both felt at home.

\-----

After they had cleaned up Illumi watched with interest when Hisoka healed his own wounds with the pink magic that glowed around his claws, "Would you like me to heal you?" 

"Can I ask you something?" There was so much he wanted to know about Hisoka, if not about him but about what he was and what he knew was actually false.

Hisoka let the magic on his hands cover Illumi's cheek making the dark bruise heal, "Go for it." 

"It feels like you held back in our fight, why?" There had to be so much more that Hisoka was capable of.

"Because you did the same." His hand lifted away showing no mark.

Illumi was reminded how his father told him about the summoned creature that was used and was killed, "Does Chrollo tell the truth when he says he doesn't make you do anything? Did you come here by your own want?" 

That grin, Hisoka thought the question was more than amusing, "I did. I heard about a strong vampire having a strong son." Hisoka tied his top back up into place, "I wanted to see you for myself." 

"I want to go on a date, a real one. I want to know you." There was so much he wanted to ask, to know.

"You already do, Illumi." He had let more than enough slip about himself, even his love for Chrollo as well.

"Humor me, please." Hisoka absolutely adored those eyes...

"How can I say 'no' to such a cute face?" 

\-----

Hisoka had convinced him to fly with him into the neighboring city in the valley of their mountain home, Illumi was a swarm of bats while Hisoka used his own wings and a glamour from anyone looking up, "I would like to get something nice to eat."

One of the bats spoke next to Hisoka's shoulder, "You mean someone?" Hisoka had practically gorged himself the night before, just how much could he want?

This made Hisoka laugh softly , "I mean 'something', like a nice dinner in a night café." Hisoka was still wearing the clothes he fought in which made Illumi suspect this was his actual style or glamoured clothing, "I know vampires can enjoy human food," After all he had seen Chrollo eat an abundance of sweets because he enjoyed the taste of them, "It'll be a nice treat to make humans think we're like them." Illumi didn't understand, but he went along with it.

"I've never been to this town." His missions called him away to other farther cities in different countries, never close to home or for leisure.

"Than we can both explore. I would like to just walk around and spend time with you." Hisoka was also rarely afforded the opportunity to explore more urban cities considering how Chrollo enjoyed living in far solitude in his own house, "We'll be back before sunrise, I promise." 

Touching down on the ground Hisoka made himself into his faux human disguise, but still his feet were bare only when Hisoka ran ahead of him down the street did he notice the tattoo that hid his talons. A little claw in black painted on the bottom of each foot, "Come on, this place looks nice!" Illumi caught up walking in with Hisoka into the quaint little shop, it seemed mostly college kids were up in the café despite it being nearly midnight. Most of them had laptops or some kind of notebook for their studies. Hisoka easily walked up to the counter not bothered by the stares he got and ordered what he thought him and Illumi would like. Getting a drink tray and a small bag filled with two cartons of food Illumi didn't see him order since he was asked about how he kept his hair so nice. He easily answered of course. 

When Hisoka left the café Illumi followed him confused, "Why are we leaving?" 

"Because we can't talk in front of them, besides I don't like staying human for long." Walking down an alley he unfurled his wings before launching up to a rooftop, being followed by Illumi.

"Does it hurt staying human looking?" He saw Hisoka sitting down on the door way that lead down into the building from the roof.

He handed Illumi his drink, and one of the small cartons, "Well, it certainly takes a lot of concentration, and it's uncomfortable." He made his point by stretching his talons and letting his wings unfurl.

"Now it makes sense why you could have slipped up in your disguise a few times." Opening the little food container he saw red velvet cake inside, though, for the past month he learned that Hisoka had a sense of humor for the irony of things, "Did you ever slip with me that I didn't notice?" 

Hisoka took a sip of his cocoa, "A few times. My claws have scratched down your back once or twice." He smiled into his drink at the look Illumi gave him.

"Well. I thought you were just overly excited." Illumi took a bite out of his cake, Hisoka made a good choice Illumi hadn't eat human food for years, and this cake was delicious.

"Oh, I was~" He noticed how Hisoka shimmied his shoulders in slight laughter, "You seemed to have enjoyed it." 

He cleared his throat swishing the cocoa in his cup, "I did," Illumi wanted to ask if Hisoka lied about having a mother, or what Hisoka would tell him about himself, "Hisoka, how are incubi born?" 

"Do I have to give you the birds and the bees talk?" When Illumi gave him an annoyed look he smirked, "We're not, at least no one knows how." He figured Illumi would ask eventually.

How could Hisoka exist without being born? "What do you mean?" 

"Well, from what I know no sex creates us, but we do just pop into existence every hundred years." Illumi wasn't going to get a better explanation.

"Were you the last one born?" How sweet he thought Hisoka was a young incubus.

Hisoka nibbled the tip of his finger in thought, "No, there should be another two that popped into existence, one little cubi that's barely five years old and another that's half my age." Hisoka was starting to get into his own piece of cake, having had two stuffed into one tray, "This is some good cake~" 

Both of them sat in a comfortable silence enjoying what Hisoka bought them, "Did you really have a mother or were you on your own?" He didn't want to think of how Hisoka had to eat when he was barely starting out, "Did you 'pop into existence' as an adult?" 

Illumi really was adorable with all his questions, it made Hisoka feel good that the vampire wanted to know more about his kind, "We start out as babies, and the closest cubi can feel them to find them. The succubus that took me in was the best I could ask for, when I asked her how long another cubi took her in for she just told me long enough until she could fly." Hisoka had wrote her, he felt relief that she was okay.

"How long until you left home?" Illumi was almost done with his cake.

"I didn't lie when I said I was twenty," He wouldn't mention the fact that that was the first time he ever felt comfortable enough to have sex. He didn't remember their face, but he did remember the feelings that were part of it. 

Illumi wasn't sure about the question in his mind, but he needed to know, "How did you... eat? You know before you turned into an adult?" 

"You're just so full of questions aren't you?" No matter he figured he'd ease Illumi's obvious anxiety, "The cubi we're with shares their energy," Hisoka let his hand glow as an example, "At least until we're old enough to be full fledged. Some cubi never really enjoy having sex so they come up with other ways to eat, like doing very nice things for people or just intimate contact like hugs." Illumi let out a sigh in relief, "Were you worried for me, dear Illu?" It was adorable how Illumi looked away with a small blush, "What about you? Did you start out drinking blood?" 

"Yes, actually, but I was taught to eat human food to blend in." Looking down at his cup he set it down by his side.

"What would be your favorite food if you had one?" Hisoka was leaning in closer so curious if vampires had sweet tooths universally or if they enjoyed differing tastes.

Looking down at the red velvety cake he really couldn't think of anything else, "I think I like this the most, since you got it for me." It was the first time he allowed himself to actually taste it, and it had the same vanilla scent Hisoka had, "Can I ask another thing that's been bothering me?"

"Shoot." Hisoka loved the attention Illumi was paying him, most creatures didn't care about his past at all.

"How did you end up being Chrollo's summoned servant?" It was a hesitant question, but Hisoka seemed to lean away slightly.

"That's something I don't want to get into." He did have to say something to keep Illumi from doing something stupid, "But I did give Chrollo the spell to get away from my previous master." 

"Do you have to do what Chrollo says?" He knew it was a tough question, but he wanted to make sure Hisoka was okay.

Hisoka had found ways to loophole orders easily, so he figured telling some truth would be fine, "I do, but he never gave an order." 

Illumi had so much more he wanted to know, but he didn't want to upset Hisoka in case he did have terrible masters before Chrollo, "I hope you never have to follow anyone's orders at all." 

"I don't think I will." Both sat in a comfortable silence sipping what left they had of their drinks, hoping to enjoy tonight. Instead their silence was cut short by a piercing scream that resonated down the street.


	12. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Feather who beta read this fic for me, you kept me going -u- and thank you to the artist who took an interest in my fic! I can't wait to see which scene you plan to draw!

To be honest Hisoka and Illumi were just going to leave the scream be, but when a strange creature jumped into the air with a deafening screech and started running at them at an alarming speed, well, they had to act fast. Hisoka drank the rest of his cocoa as they ran passed roofs, and when he jumped to fly he felt a claw grab his leg dragging him down back on to the roof. 

Both him and the weird creature tumbled over the roof and almost over the ledge until Hisoka grabbed the ledge letting the creature fall, "We need to fly out of here." Illumi could smell death on the creature, and he didn't want to chance whatever it was oozing.

Trying to unfurl his wings he grit his teeth in pain, "My wing's broken." The thing below was starting to recover, and Hisoka wasn't sure what to do, different ideas were racing through his mind of what he could do, but Illumi grabbed his arm pulling him up and ran with him over the rooftops. It was hard to concentrate on healing his wing and keeping an eye on the screeching creature catching up to them, "We need to get some distance before we fly." He looked down to an alley with a dead end, "Hold on to me." 

Illumi kept his grip on him as he flew them down into the alley as fast as he could, "What are doing?" This would trap them! 

"I'm gonna phase us through the wall." Though, he'd never done this with a vampire before... No matter he had to try anyway! Though, in retrospect he should have slowed down when he flew into the wall because he came through alone and heard a loud thud against the wall. Oops... He poked his head out through the wall, "Sorry..." A screech grabbed his attention and he quickly grabbed Illumi moving up through the building with Illumi on the outside until the reached the roof the thing was right on their heels so Hisoka kept them going keeping it close enough until the reached the ledge and suddenly stopped with Illumi hanging right on the outside of the wall and miraculously it worked.

When he left the building Illumi noticed the squares of pink magic that appeared under Hisoka's feet as he ran, "Why aren't you flying?" 

Hisoka didn't look down as he ran across his platforms, "My wing isn't fully healed, and you're too heavy." He had to look for a place they could hide out until the thing lost interest, after all the trip back to the mansion would take hours and his magic wasn't likely to hold out, "We need to find a place we can hide out until I can heal." 

Illumi didn't question how Hisoka knew Illumi in bat form couldn't carry him, "Why don't you want to stay and fight it?" 

"Because, it's gross looking, I don't want it's icky black sludge on me." More that he knew any injury from that creature would take forever to heal even with magic, "Look." He made platforms that slid down to the building he saw. A warehouse with no windows and a heavy door that was sure to keep that thing out, both of them landing inside, "Quick! Help me get the door!" Even with his added magic the door was too heavy to slide by himself.

Illumi went to the other side pushing it closed, but neither were quick enough when a claw grabbed at Hisoka's hair pulling hard and rough enough to to start ripping out some of the strands, "Let go!" Illumi was quick to run back to the opening and pulled the arm hard to make it let go, but instead it swiped in with another claw shredding part of Illumi's side making him grunt in pain before he pulled the arm hard again slamming it into the door until it finally let go. Keeping a hand on his bleeding side he pulled the door closed all the way.

Panting for a moment he turned to Hisoka, "Are you alright?" 

Hisoka was still rubbing his head looking at the door, "Do I have a bald spo- Are you okay?" He rushed to Illumi's side seeing the gashes in his side, "Don't freak out, I got you." He started healing Illumi stopping the bleeding inside of him first, this was bad. This was really bad!

"Why would I freak out?" What wasn't Hisoka telling him? He grit his teeth as he felt his flesh being stitched back together.

"Just, it'll be okay, I promise." He still wasn't telling Illumi anything important... "Is there a bald spot, though?" He felt at the back of his head.

"A bit, but why did we run away?" All he remembered was Hisoka taking off and him following.

"What do you mean a bit!? I have a bald spot!?" He scrambled feeling at his scalp, there was no way he had a bald spot!

"Hisoka," Illumi wasn't liking how he was obviously avoiding his questions, "Why don't you want to fight that thing? You have magic on your side." Did he know what that thing was?

Hisoka looked away and twiddled his fingers, "I'm a lover not a fighter..." Illumi gave him a look that said he was completely done with him.

"I know that isn't true, you're both. Now, please," He held Hisoka's hands in his looking up into his eyes, "Tell me why we're held up in this place, and why you know this is healing slowly." He gestured to his side, "What is that thing?" 

Biting his lip Hisoka looked away, "I don't want to touch it..." 

"Really? That's your reason?" Illumi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why don't you want to touch it?" 

"Did you not see that gross black sludge?" A shudder went through him, and not a good one, "It stinks, it's disgusting, and it doesn't take a genius to get that it's bad news." He went back to healing the gash in Illumi's side, "That thing is probably what's been killing the other vampire-"

"Shhh... Do you hear that?" There was a sound coming from underneath them. The ground was collapsed inwards down a hole as the thing crawled it's way out of the tunnel it made, "Hisoka, I don't think you have a choice in fighting it now." The thing was still hissing at them clawing the concrete floor.

Hisoka made three clones to push the thing back into the hole but a inky black claw grabbed one of his clone's arms making him shiver, "It feels so gross!" Kicking the thing off with the other clone it skid across the floor, Hisoka looked for anything he could use to impale it on seeing a hook he sent one of his clones to pull it down. Looking back down the thing was rushing at him making him think fast and used part of his magic as a shield forcing the creature back. It just wouldn't stop, though! It got up as if it wasn't bothered he kept up his shield while it's attention was on him. Reinforcing a clone to swing the chain on the hook hard enough to catch into it's throat pulling it back hard enough to rip the head clean off. 

Letting his shield down the black sludge didn't seem to be anywhere on him, "How's that for taking down a vampire killer?" Hisoka got close he never did see these things up close without them wanting to touch him so he looked over the gray body, the thing honestly shouldn't have been as strong as it was, it almost looked like a corpse that was already mummifying it's black veins protruding through the near translucent skin, it's hands were what was a dead giveaway to being non human. They were more like claws, though not like his own beautifully immaculate claws, no it's nails were all cracked and disfigured but really what could one expect from a thrall, "I've never killed one of these things before, I thought it would turn to du-" 

The corpse exploded in his face showering him in the disgusting black sludge, Hisoka would never admit the high pitched noise he made. Illumi wasn't sure what to do, Hisoka just stopped staying unmoving, "Um, let's go get you cleaned up..." His side was still closing up but Hisoka's magic patch kept it from bleeding out as he made his way to over the shivering incubus.

Silence was what he was met with before Hisoka slumped to the side sobbing, "It got in my mouth..." He was thoroughly disgusted, Illumi looked for something he could use to clean him up, but there wasn't anything.

"We'll rent a motel, and I'll clean you off myself." He didn't want to touch Hisoka just yet, but he patted his back in a spot that wasn't covered in the black sludge.

Hisoka hiccuped, "Promise?" Illumi nodded and helped Hisoka to his feet, "I hate those things so much..." He went to wipe his face realizing that wouldn't help at all, he clenched his hands into fists as they made it out of the warehouse.

Illumi however was more suspicious on how Hisoka knew what those creatures were, but ultimately knew that Hisoka wasn't the cause behind the attacks with his obvious disgust of the creature. He was more worried by the fact that there were more of them...

\-----

When they got to a hotel Illumi went in and paid for a room while Hisoka stayed out of sight, the longer he spent being in this disgusting sludge the more he just wanted the night to end. Seeing Illumi come to a door he was quick to rush inside from any prying eyes, he didn't care as he shed his clothes and burned them with his magic, "Okay, bath. Now." 

"Why didn't you just burn the thing?" It would have been better than how Hisoka handled it, and it made Illumi wonder the full extent of his magical abilities.

Hisoka didn't want to say because they smell worse on fire... "I didn't think of that, okay?" He hugged his own arms hating how he was still covered, "Can we just see that bath or shower?" Not even waiting for Illumi to reply he made it into the bathroom turning on the water not caring how hot or cold it was, he just wanted this rotting blood off of him! He jumped when a washcloth pressed against his shoulder.

"Relax, it has soap on it." He helped in scrubbing away the filth from the small scales on his shoulders, being sure to be gentle enough to keep the delicate scales from tearing away, "Are you going to be okay?" 

Hisoka reached up to run his fingers through his hair having his horns retract so it'd be easier to clean, "As soon as I get this filth off me, yes." It did feel nice when Illumi handed him the cloth and put shampoo in his hair, "That feels nice..." Despite the last part of their date this made up for it.

With all the filth washed off of him and being toweled off by Illumi, they both decided to wait out the day in the motel before heading back. Hisoka duck taped the windows for him, and focused on healing them both. 

\-----

The next night both of them took flight back to the mansion, this time Hisoka used a glamour to keep them hidden from any straggler thralls, but it seemed that wouldn't help them, "Um, Illumi, how strong is your gate and the foundation underneath it?" 

"It can withstand an army attack, why?" Looking down he saw around fifty of those creatures lining the front gate.

Hisoka just wanted to make it clear, "I am not fighting those." Hisoka dropped his glamour when they were right on top of the main balcony morphing back into a full human before they were seen. 

Except it wasn't an angry Silva Hisoka was expecting, instead it was Chrollo, Feitan, and their donors; Melody and Baise, "Where were you two?" Chrollo had sincerely hoped that whatever those things were outside weren't caused by Hisoka, "Silva is furious, but he won't tell me why." 

Illumi shared a glance with Hisoka, "Is it about...?" The other donors were not people he wanted to know, but he was grateful that Chrollo knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know, I don't think it is." All the vampires turned to the sound of heavy footsteps leaving the donors and Hisoka in the dark, at least until a booming voice echoed down the hallway.

"Does anyone have any idea why a witch is demanding for their sex demon back?" Hisoka wouldn't admit he felt his spine tingle in half delight and half fear, "Did you three bring any onto this ground without my knowledge?" He stared down Hisoka, Chrollo, and Feitan all of whom weren't sure what to say. Both Chrollo and Feitan however refused to look at Hisoka.

Hisoka was about to say something, but right as he opened his mouth Baise stepped forward, chin high as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Master Silva, I have no idea why a witch is demanding for me." All of them turned to Baise in surprise, "Honest."

Silva closed his eyes and sighed, "You have been in our employ for so long, I doubt you've done anything wrong." He placed a large hand on her shoulder, "We won't give you to him." Walking out to the balcony he called out , "You're not getting the succubus!" 

The witch was standing on a platform, unable to pass the barrier the Zoldycks seemed to have, at least for now, "The what?" They called back. When Silva showed him Baise he shook his head, "Not her! The incubus!" 

"The incubus? Who could possibly b-" Silva turned back to Hisoka who tried keeping his cool, but coughed, "Hisoka." Of course... It had to be the one that caused the most mayhem...

"Yes?" He couldn't help the small shaking in his shoulders, Silva was a terrifying vampire and with how Illumi thought he was mindless... Just how would Silva react? Those already slitted pupils made him think Silva was anything but happy in this situation.

Despite Silva's calm, he knew it was Hisoka, everything he did that was odd suddenly made sense in that moment, "Is he looking for you?" 

Illumi stepped in front of Hisoka, "We're not giving him up." Hisoka wanted to scream because he knew there was that small chance he could save his secret, but Illumi just devastated that chance.

Shaking his head Silva felt he was too out of the loop for comfort, but called out to the witch, "How did you lose your incubus?" 

"A vampire stole him! And I know they're here, they still have my book." This time all of them looked to Chrollo. The only people who would be in on why the witch was so adamant on getting Hisoka back were Chrollo and Hisoka.

Chrollo just shrugged, "What? How could I know they could track the book?" Besides it didn't have any other spells that were worth of any interest.

"Who do you want to stay with, Hisoka?" This stunned him, just how could Illumi think he was mindless when his father obviously knew he was his own being? Hisoka chalked it up to bad father and son bonding.

Grabbing for Chrollo's and Illumi's hands he made his choice, "With my loves." If this were any other situation it would have been heartwarming, and while Silva was proud his son found someone to share his years with he knew that this would just cause problems for the house.

"You are going to owe me so much, Lucilfer." Turning back to the witch, "Your incubus is choosing to stay, so, you know. Leave." The thralls clawed more at the barrier wanting desperately to get in, or at least as desperately as their creator wanted.

The witch and Silva started arguing with each other, and while they were Illumi wanted to know more, "Hisoka? If he summoned you before, how come he doesn't just do it again?" 

This whole situation seemed comical with how it was playing out to Hisoka, two grown men were starting to yell obscenities at each other over the ethics of keeping an incubus for a servant, so why not add to it? "It's not that simple. The first one to discover a cubi's spell is the only copy to work on summoning them." 

It seemed Silva and the witch were starting to argue about how their house looked, "What happens if the spell is destroyed?" 

"Freedom." 

"Why not just tear it or burn it?" It seemed like the simple option.

Chrollo sighed this time, "I've tried, it's protected, and I've never found anything that could possibly damage it..." Hisoka's tail swished in adoration, his summoner really had wanted to help him!

"Aww, I have such a caring lover." He had never thought Chrollo had tried to give him his permanent freedom, though thinking about it now, it did make perfect sense. Chrollo was one to think that everything sentient should have it's choices whether right or wrong, and having Hisoka he probably felt he was going against that basic morality, "I'm so happy I dropped that spell on your head." 

There was now something that bothered Illumi about Hisoka belonging to another being, "Hisoka, did that witch force you to, you know?" Is that why Hisoka sought a way out?

"What?" Oh, "Oh... No! Gosh no, that was basically free food to me." He wouldn't say how he actually enjoyed himself, Morphan had a way of rolling it around just right inside of him~ It was a shame that things couldn't work out differently.

"Than why leave him?" The arguing between Silva and the witch was getting more personal.

"Because of those hideous thralls! They're mindless, disgusting, and the fact that if I died he would make my corpse into one is not a pleasant thought." It wasn't a fear he let others know often or at all, really, but he did enjoy how both vampires looked worried for him, "I think I should be the one to settle this." Hisoka stepped up on to the balcony besides Silva halting their current argument about who could rip the most out of each other, "Morphan, I propose a bet!" The witch stopped, listening to what Hisoka had to say, "We'll have a dual, if I win I get to choose who I stay with, if I lose... I'll return to you willingly and you may have me however you want." Quickly thinking, "Though, our duel is one on one!" 

With some thought the witch agreed, "Deal." Hisoka was about to fly down into the courtyard, but Illumi held his arm before he could.

"Hisoka, this isn't right, you shouldn't have to fight for your own freedom. You should already have it..." He was scared, he didn't want to lose Hisoka nor did he want him to be without his choice... "We'll fight him together, we can send those things running just please..." 

Reaching up he brushed a stray strand of Illumi's hair behind his ear, "Illumi, it'll be okay. Trust me." Feitan knew this wasn't a time to insult the incubus so he just kept his quip for a later date. Trust was hardly something you placed in Hisoka.

"I'm waiting, incubus!" Their servants formed a circle around them, Hisoka was quick to make another barrier just to make sure Morphan wouldn't go back on his request.

Letting his real form out he had his magic concentrated in his claws, he would make this as quick as possible. Getting low to the ground touching at the dirt with his claws he lunged at Morphan who dodged easily making him crater the ground slightly, "You got fast." Standing up Hisoka made a quick calculation, "Tell me, Morphan, did you ever think of getting rid of those hideous thralls for me?" 

"Of course not, you're a summoned creature. It'd be like bribing a leashed dog to stay." Okay, ouch... Hisoka honestly didn't feel bad when he summoned a clone behind Morphan while they were talking and kicked them on to the ground just before Hisoka's feet, "Is that really the best you have?" 

Hisoka just grinned, "Nope." He snapped his fingers, a stretch of magic lined the floor from where Hisoka first touched to the crater he made. The slingshot trap he had set up went off launching Morphan away faster than the witch could react, "One of my lesser attacks, really." Flying back up to the balcony he watched Morphan as he rocketed into the sky and out of his sight.

It was awhile before anyone spoke, "So, does he control those thralls?" Feitan was just curious, and no one wanted to ask the obvious question if Hisoka had known the murders were being caused by him, "They're still scratching at the gate." None of them however were able to dig under the gate, so he just wanted to know when they annoying scratches would end.

"They'll stop when he's dead." Looking back to Illumi he smiled wrapping his arm around his lower back and pulled him into a kiss, "I told you you can trust me." Illumi placed a hand behind his head before pulling him into another kiss, it was an early celebration, but when they could hear the creatures stop all movement and the small thuds of them falling it seemed Hisoka's plan had actually worked. Not only were the vampiric murders solved -though they would give it some time- but it seemed a complete disaster had been easily diverted.

Chrollo pulled Silva aside, "Wait, if you knew incubus and succubus have thoughts, why would you bar them from your home?" It was something he just had to know.

"Because, the beings that summon them too often use them as tools for self gain. I'm glad to see you aren't like that Lucilfer." It was obvious how much he cared for his incubus, Silva would have never guessed otherwise.

"Right." Chrollo thought it best for everyone if Silva didn't know about his secret seduction using Hisoka, though, later he would thank Hisoka in a way he knew the incubus would love, "Hey, if you're not doing anything more tonight I would love to play another game of chess with you." Silva smiled holding the crook arm out for Chrollo to hold. 

Despite never actually attempting to solve any murder, it seemed everything just worked out in the end. Illumi and Chrollo spent extra care in keeping Hisoka's spell from any other summoner, and Hisoka enjoyed having two lovers that he chose to be with. 

All was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay happy ending, so tempted to write hisoka finding a baby -u-


End file.
